Pregnant with Edward babies long version
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Edward left bella 4 months ago not knowing she was carrying his child or should I say children. While Edward is gone victoria looks for revenge what will happen read and find out :D
1. 4 months Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie**** Meyer.**

_**Hi everyone this is the first chapter of the long version of pregnant with Edward babies I hope you like it **___

It had been 4 months since Edward left me but before my birthday we had lost ourselves in each other making love for hours.

I knew it was against all the rules and the boundaries that Edward had set in our relationship but I really didn't care that was by far the best night of my life.

I loved Edward with all my heart and that would never change. Edward left me after what happened oh my birthday one stupid paper cut changed my life in so many ways I went through depression before I found out that I was pregnant.

When I found out that I pregnant with Edwards child I knew that I had to protect our child at all costs this bought me out of my depression. I started to take care of myself for the sake of our child I would not risk him or her for the world this baby was a part of Edward.

I tried calling Edward's number when I found out I was pregnant but it went straight to voicemail I sat down on my bed and cried for hours.

My baby was going to be without his/her father. I could not stand the thought of my child in a few years time asking where their daddy was because I knew I t would not be able to answer that one simple question .

After I calmed down I started to look through my list the hospitals I had yet to contract while trying to find Carlisle and the other Cullen's. While looking down the list the one place jumped out at me Alaska that's when I remembered the Cullen's had friends in Alaska.

Also Alaska was not sunny often which meant that the Cullen's could live their lives in freedom without having to worry about sparking in the sunlight.

I picked up the phone without thinking and started dialling the number for Alaska general. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello Alaska general how may I help you?"

"Hello I was wandering if you could help me I am looking for a Dr Carlisle Cullen. Could you please look to see if you have got a doctor Carlisle Cullen working there please." " Yes of course please hold on a moment I will just check for you."

"Ok I will thank you." As soon as the words left my mouth classical music stated playing down the phone line. Tears started to whelm up in my eyes as I thought about Edward's love for classical music.

The music was sill playing in the background when I started to get lost in my thoughts why am I looking for him, he does not love me probably ever has? But he deserved to know about his child ever if he didn't love me I had to give him the chance to love our child.

Also I knew I had to find Edward and the Cullen's because I may be going through a fairly normal pregnancy at the moment. But that didn't mean that the vampire side of the baby might not start to show it's self any time soon.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts "Hello" a very familiar voice said into the phone, my heart starting pumping very fast and my breathing became shallow "Dr Edward Cullen speaking how may I help you "my heart broke this Edward sounded so broken and lifeless I wanted to find out what was wrong with him and why the lady from before had put me through to this number rather than Carlisle's was this my destiny. That I did not know but one thing was for sure I was going to find out.

**Authors note : Hi everyone I hoped you liked it sorry for the small cliff hanger I will update soon please review this story and tell me what you think **


	2. I can't do this and going to see Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie**** Meyer.**

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites and story alerts they all made me smile. I also want to say a big thank you to the people who left me a nice review.**

**SpunkyOrchDork **

**Pizza9612**

**And to those who gave me nice reviews for my one shot version of pregnant with Edward babies.**

**fdaleny214**

**Biddy429**

**tinkerbear10**

**So thank you again everyone I love you all and here the next chapter **

_Previously:_ _Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts "Hello" a very familiar voice said into the phone, my heart starting pumping very fast and my breathing became shallow "Dr Edward Cullen speaking how may I help you."_

_My heart broke this Edward sounded so broken and lifeless I wanted to find out what was wrong with him and why the lady from before had put me through to this number rather than Carlisle's was this my destiny. That I did not know but one thing was for sure I was going to find out._

_Bella Pov:_

I tried to speak but the words would not come out where did all my confidence go a minute ago I was going to talk to the love of my life but now the only sounds that could be heard on his side of the line was my uneven breathing.

"Hello is anyone there" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry that's when I realized I could not do this not now anyway.

Before another word could be spoken I put down the phone I could feel my world falling apart around me. Why did it have to be him on the phone? That's all my thoughts were screaming at me.

I fell onto my bed and starting punching the pillow while tears fell down my face, my breathing was becoming uncontrollable but that's when the thought popped into my head this was not good for our child.

I started trying to calm myself by breathing slowly in and out while singing the nursery rhyme twinkle twinkle little star in my head for the baby.

My thoughts were starting to collect themselves they determined that the phone call was a good thing at least I knew where Edward was. If I needed him or when I finally found the confidence to tell Ed... I mean him my thoughts corrected as it still hurt too much to think his name often I loved him so much.

Once I was calm I decided that the weather was nice today so I would go visit my best friend Jacob in La Push. He helped me a lot after Edward left me I thought made me cling. We sent most of our time together fixing up his truck what he called rabbit.

Even low I couldn't help very much because I was pregnant but I still loved spending time with Jacob. I loved watching him while he worked on his rabbit he was my sun the only light I had left in my life.

I know Jacob felt more than just friendship for me I could tell by the way he always wanted me as close as possible like the day at the beach in La push.

Flash back: we and Jacob were walking down the beach in la push when suddenly I felt Jacob arm over my shoulders and when I tried to shrug his arm off. Only for him lower his arm himself and take hold of my hand I knew it was no use to fight him. End of flash back.

This all happened only a few weeks ago , this is how I knew he had feeling for me. I knew I could never have half the feeling for Jacob that I had for Edward but I could not stop hurting him. I needed him in my life it maybe selfish but it's true.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. As I quickly started my way down stairs being extra careful not to trip as I didn't want to hurt my baby. Once I was down stairs safely I grabbed my car key from the bowl by the front door and picked my coat from the hook and made my way out side.

I stopped on the porch to put my coat on as it was really chilly. When I looked up at the sky just a normal day in forks I thought dryly. There were lots of big angry clouds in the sky just waiting to break down.

"Just great" I muttered to myself walking over to my truck once I was there I stuck the key in the door and pulled it open. I don't know why I bothered to lock it for no one was going to bother stealing this truck even though It was my other baby no one would want it.

Once inside I started the engine and in no time at all I was pulling up in Jacobs drive way. Before I could even open the door i was in Jacob arms, he hold was strong but gentle at the same time. I hugged Jacob back after a few minutes of hugging Jacob set me down on my feet.

"Bells your here" "yeah" I chuckled at the excited expression on his face. "It's been to long "he said while pulling me into a gentle one arm hug. "What you only saw me two weeks ago" I asked in a confused tone. "As I said too long "Jacob replied. "Well I'm here now do you want to hang out" I asked and the excitement must have been clear in my face as a big smile appeared on Jacob face. "Of course Bells we can work on the new part I got for the rabbit (Jacob's truck)." This made me smile a bright smile as I loved working on his truck with him. "Ok that's great "I said jumping up and down excitedly. "Whoa bells calm down "he said in a stern voice while placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I instantly calmed down placing both hand on my baby bump. As I thought in my head 'its ok baby sorry mummy just got a little excited, I'm sorry' "You're right Jacob thank you." I said feeling very grateful that Jacob calmed me down when he did.

After hours of watching Jacob adding the new part to his baby, my thoughts run though my time with Jake starting with. Laughing at his jokes, making my self useful in anyway possible by helping light pass tools and by getting drinks from in the house . Before it was time for me to leave which made me sad as I would miss Jake until the next time we sent time together.

"See you later bells drive safe" Jacob said pulling me into a soft hug. "I will Jake thank you for the great day I really needed it" I replied returning the hug before stepping into my truck. "Its ok bells any time" Jacob said while helping me to close the door but not before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

A few minutes later I was pulling out the drive way. My thoughts circling the one of the conversations me and Jacob had earlier that day. I had told Jacob about wanting to find the Cullen's so that they could be part of the baby life.

Flash back: I was sitting on a chair sipping on glass of milk when I started speaking my thoughts without thinking. "I really worried what if I don't ever find the confidence I need to tell the him and the Cullen's about the baby. I mean this should be impossible he said he could not even have children" I said while remembering Edward and how he used to hold me in his arms for hours on end.

"What do you mean tell him and his family what are you thinking bells? I mean he left you here and didn't give it a second before he did" his words had cut through me like a knife to the heart. Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor curled up into a ball, rocking back and forward sobbing into my hands. "Oh bells sorry I didn't mean it" he said pulling me softly into his arms, while hugging me against his chest in a comforting way.

It had taken me around 30 minutes to calm down but Jacob never let go of me not even for a second and of course I forgave him.

As I pulled up into the drive way noticed Charlie's car was not here yet. This must mean he was working another late night, I mean we had the 3 missing people in forks with the space of a month. How could blame him for wanting to help I mean that's he job for crying out loud and he loved to help people when he could .

Once inside the house I threw my keys in the bowl and made my way to the kitchen when I made a ham sandwich and snacked on a few grapes. When I had finished I went up stairs and took a warm shower thinking about my ultrasound appointment I had next week I could not wait to see my baby for the second time.

That night I went to sleep dreaming about Edward and our baby.

**Hi everyone I just done some corrections and made this chapter a little longer, I hope you like it **


	3. The Call and Florida

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie**** Meyer. **

**Hi it's me again but this time I'm adding a twist clue evil laugh ha ha ha. I just wanted to say thank you to the person who reviewed this chapter for you. So thank you to. **

**Marykatera you are brilliant thank you for reviewing **

I just got in from getting my latest craving chocolate ice cream with mustard it tasted so good but people in the shop were looking at me like I was crazing and had degusted looks on their face sit was making feel uncomfortable.

I soon left the shop hiding my face under my hair realizing what I just eat and in public too why me I thought as I walked to my truck.

Ten minutes later I was home as I walked threw the door I noticed the house line was ringing demanding me to answer it. I quickly ran to the phone "hello" I panted into the phone feeling very breathless. "Hello I'm looking for a Miss Isabella Swan" "who may I ask is calling" "this is Dr Campton from Florida Bay hospital and as I said I'm looking for an Isabella Swan please."(This hospital is made up sorry I knew no hospitals in Florida sorry) "This is Isabella why are you calling." "I have some bad news Isabella a Mrs Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil Dwyer were in a car accident earlier this afternoon." "What" I whispered back I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "A Mrs Renee Dwy... was all I heard before I cut him off not wanting him to repeat himself. "I heard what you said is my mum ok" I asked freely sobbing now. "Your mum is in a bad way Miss Swan would there be anyway you could get here" "of course but she is going to live right she has to be able to meet her grand child." "It's hard to say at the moment we have to run more tests" "Ok I'm on my way don't let anything happen to her or you will be dealing with a very emotional pregnant lady" "I will try my best Miss Swan see you soon " " thank you"

I then hanged up the phone and ran upstairs stuffing any maternity clothes I could find into a duffle bag. I found my passport easily which I then threw into the side pocket of my bag a long with the sock full money that I had been saving for baby stuff.

Once I was all packed I ran out the door grabbing my truck keys from the bowl on my way out. It took me 45 minutes to get from Forks to Seattle airport. Lucky they had a flight which was leaving in an hour with a free seat thank god.

While waiting at the airport I called my doctor and asked if I could reschedule my appointment for a later date as my mum had been I in accident. Of course he said yes and to give him a call when I was back in Forks.

I had 5 minutes before the call to board my flight was due, so I quickly texted Charlie so that he would not worry about me.

The text message : Charlie I had to go to Florida as Renee and Phil have been in a car accident I will be back soon love you lots and I will call you to let you know what's happening love Bella

Soon enough I was in Florida once I had my luggage I ran out of the airport singled for a cab. " When to miss " "Florida Bay Hospital please as fast as you can please" "ok"

20 minutes later I was waiting for doctor Campton in the waiting room. After a round 15 minutes a doctor with blond hair and blue eyes walked thought the door. " hello you must be Miss Swan I'm Dr Campton " he said with a charming smile "Yes hello how is Renee and Phil " Your mum is in a pretty bad way and Phil has got a few broken bones " " Do you know what happened ,I mean what caused the accident and what's wrong with my mum " "Their car was hit by a drunk driver that ran a red light, the other driver did not make it. Your mum is in a coma state but she is breathing without the machine which is very good."

He continued "But also I need to warn you one of her lungs is shutting down that's why we have her on a breathing machine to make it easier for her to breath and the lung transplant is on it's way if it makes it one time there's a 94% chance that she will make it" " and if it's doesn't get here on time" " then I don't think you mum will make it I'm so sorry"

This was all too much to take in my eyes started to blur, my body began to feel very weak and I could feel my head spinning. The last few weeks have been an emotional rollercoaster this could not be good for the baby I thought to myself before everything went black.

**Hi sorry cliff hanger I hope you liked it the next chapter will been uploaded when I get more reviews .I hoped you enjoyed please review as it makes me write faster the next chapter you will get to find out what happens to Renee and is Bella ok review and find out what happens next **


	4. Waking up and Renee

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie**** Meyer. **

**I just wanted to say a really big thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter this is for you so thank you so to. **

**fdaleny214 thank you for your review your a star **

**Marykaterox() thank you for your review your great **

Now on with the story .

My eyes fluttered open for what seemed to be the first time ages. My body felt heavy like I was being dragged down. My whole body also ached that when I noticed what I was wearing, why the hell am I wearing a hospital gown? and why did I have an IV in my arm?

That's when it came back to me the events which had leaded me here. Starting with the phone call, Renee and Phil accident, going to Florida, Renee condition and then everything went black.

Oh god my baby what if something had happened to him/her I would not be able to live myself anything had happened to mine and Edward's child. My hands went straight for my tummy when my baby bump was I couldn't believe I got so worked up that I endangered my baby please god let my baby be ok I thought.

After I pulled myself out of my thoughts I looked around the bed for the call button to get a doctor or a nurse attention. I needed to know if my baby was ok once I found it I pressed it repeatedly until Dr Campton walked into the room.

"Ah I see your awake Miss Swan you gave me quiet a fright two days ago" he said while walking up to the hospital bed and taking my blood pleasure. "What two days ago please tell me my baby ok" I sobbed out. Dr Campton looked confused as if he had not expected me to ask that question then realization dawned on his face. "Oh of course your baby is just fine, I caught you before you could fall but me have got to try and keep an eye on your blood pleasure as if it goes high again it could be bad for the baby." "So that's why I passed out my blood pleasure was too high" I asked feeling concerned. "Yes but your blood pleasure is normal now and your baby is fine." "Oh thank god "I said while crying happy tears.

"By the way Miss Swan you have a visitor" "who" Dr Campton did not answer me but went to the hospital room door and opened it. "Would you like to come in sir?" I could feel my heart racing in my chest who could be here, the machine by my bed was going wild. "Now Bella what did the doctor say about staying calm I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandchild." Charlie said sternly pushing past the doctor taking hold of my hands and kissing the top of my head.

My heart rate slowed down and I took deep calming breathes of course it wasn't him, it was not my Edward. Ever through Edward had left me I was still his I would never be with someone else I was Edward's forever if he liked it or not ever through the feeling did not go both ways.

"Dad what are you doing here" reaching to give Charlie a one armed hug. "When I got your text I panicked I followed you to Florida when I got here I was told you passed out"

"Sorry Charlie do you know how Renee is I was so worried about the baby mum completely pasted my mind for a minute" I asked giving Charlie a pleading look. Charlie looked over at Doctor Campton to ask a silent question but he seemed to understand as he nodded he head to integrate it was ok to tell me

"The operation went really well bells her lung was replaced without any problems she is still knocked out by all the drugs but the doctors say she will be fine in no time at all." Charlie said with a relieved smile on his face

"That's great will I be able to see her soon" I said smiling brightly turning to look at Dr Campton. "I'm sorry Miss Swan but not for a while Renee is still in recovery and I don't you under any un due stress and I think seeing your mum like that might cause some of that un due stress we are trying to avoid." "Oh" I could feel the tears building in my eyes call it pregnancy hormones or just plain worry. I wanted my mum I wanted to be in her arms where it was safe. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me into their chest. " Is there no way Bella could see her mum as you can see keeping her away from her mum is causing my baby to worry " Charlie voice started out soft but then became angry and stern I knew it was just Charlie trying to protect me but that made me cry ever more, for the first time in months I felt protected. I turned to see Dr Campton shook his head from side to side no. "Shhh Bells its ok Renee going to be just fine and you will get to see her when she wakes up" "promise" "promise kiddio"

That's when Dr Campton spoke again. "yes you will be able to see your mum as soon as she is out of recovery and onto a ward" " ok thank you and sorry about the outburst pregnancy hormones you know " I said with a shy smile. " it's ok you remind me of my daughter when she was pregnant" he said smiling a charming smile.

2 Days Later 

I was lying on my hotel bed one hand placed softy over my baby bump and the other holding the book I was reading Macbeth one of Shakespeare's many classics. Last night Charlie got a call from the hospital saying that Renee had woken up and asked if me would like to come today during visiting hours of Charlie said we would be there.

I had been out of hospital a day now after being given the all clear and a speech on keeping my blood pressure down by not stressing. Easy for him to say he was not pregnant with and part vampire child and he still had the love of his life or so I guessed as he had a wedding ring on his left hand. When I finally came out of my thoughts it was 30 minutes to visiting times started so I jumped out of bed, went down the stairs and made myself and Charlie some waffles for breakfast.

Once I had finished my breakfast I called a cab to take me and Charlie to the hospital. 15 minutes later we were at the hospital walking up to Renee room, god I can't wait to see her I thought to myself.

I slowly opened the door suddenly feeling scared of what I might see I stopped but then I felt Charlie comforting me by placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. So I continued once the door was opened I felt a sob building up in the back of my throat.

There was Renee laying in the hospital bed looking so weak with all wires connected to her body for a moment I felt so helpless and my thoughts wandered back to when it was we lying in the hospital bed in phoenix, another sob's came out thinking about Edward's promise to never leave me .

"Bella" my mum's voices croaked out bringing me out of my thoughts. I ran as fast as I could in my current condition being pregnant in all to my mum's bed side. "Oh god mum I was so worried" I cried feeling tearing running down my face. "oh baby don't I'm ok I'm here" she said kissing the top of my head "now stand back so I can get a good first good look of you and my grandchild" she said while smiling proudly at me then wincing as I got of bed. "Sorry did I hurt you? Do you need a doctor?" The questions came out rushed. "No honey all I need is a good look at you and my grandchild" she said softy "ok" I said and pulled my t-shirt to reveal a small baby bump. "Oh" Renee said bringing her hand to cover her mouth my tears poured down her face. I went and hugged her softy. "its ok mum." We spent the next few hours talking about the baby and other stuff once visiting hours were over me said good bye and heading back to the hotel room.

2 weeks later

Renee was back on her feet but still recovering , Me and Charlie were leaving to go back to forks today but I was not worried mum had Phil and he would do anything for her. They were so good for each other this made me so happy to know my mum was happy and well cared for. After we said a very emotional goodbye. Me and Charlie were on the way to the airport to catch our flight to Seattle. It was good to be going home thought to myself as the cab pulled into the airport.

**Hi everyone that's it for another chapter I hoped you liked it. The next will be back in Forks and the Baby scan **** please review I love knowing what people think enormous reviewers is still off so feel free to leave a nice review please. I would also want to say a big thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourites and then author alerts that's sweet thank you **** Next chapter should be up soon if I get some reviews **


	5. Home and Baby Scan

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to say a really big thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter this is for you so thank you so to. **

**RoaslieHale**** thank you for your review your a brilliant **

**Marykaterox() thank you for your review your star **

**Previously :**** Renee was back on her feet but still recovering , Me and Charlie were leaving to go back to forks today but I was not worried mum had Phil and he would do anything for her. They were so good for each other this made me so happy to know my mum was happy and well cared for. After we said a very emotional goodbye. Me and Charlie were on the way to the airport to catch our flight to Seattle. It was good to be going home thought to myself as the cab pulled into the airport.**

The airplane ride was long as we were sitting in coach and there was nearly no leg room and on top of that the baby had been making small movements but he or she had not yet to have their first kick.

I was starting to get a little worried I read the a book of what to expect when your expecting but my baby had stilled not kicked I was glad I had a scan a day after I got back into forks so I could check my baby was developing was ok .

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the captain announcing that we were approaching Seattle and to please put our seat belts on . 30 minutes later the plane had safely touched the ground and passengers were starting to collect their hand luggage just at that moment I felt the urge to pee as the baby was pressing down on my bladder.

Charlie must have seen my face as suddenly he had my face between his hands looking right at me " Are you ok Bella what hurts" I felt bad for making Charlie worry about me and his grandchild but I really needed to pee. "I'm ok Charlie it's just your grandchild is pushing down on my bladder and I feel like I'm going to pee why pants if I don't use the toilet soon" I said practically jumping up and down on the spot.

Suddenly Charlie burst into fits of laughter clutching onto his sides trying to breathe though his laughter. I felt my blush on my face due to my embarrassment but at that moment of time I really couldn't care. I was got of seat squeezing past other passengers and when they would not move I had to push past them to get to my personal heaven which you might call a toilet.

Soon me and Charlie were off the plane collecting our luggage of course Charlie would not let me carry any to the police car that was parked just around the corner which he had left there this whole time without being towed, that thought made me laugh who would tow a police car.

Once we got home I went to bed and dreamed of Edward and my baby like I did every night.

1 day later

Today was the day of my ultrasound appointment I was excited but scared at the same time. My thoughts were clouded what if there was something wrong with my baby, what would the baby look like and my biggest thought was what it would be like to hear my baby heart beat again. It was magical the first time I ever heard it.

My appointment was at 11:10 in the morning I looked at my clock only to see that it was 9:35am.

I decided to have a quick shower while in the shower I couldn't help but think of how I would have loved for Edward to be there. I signed I knew that was not going to happen. Once I was dressed I checked the time again to see that it was now 10:30 wow where did the time go I thought to myself.

I grabbed my truck keys from the bowl and made my way outside, of course it was raining that's what you get when you live in forks I thought to myself.

In 25 minutes I managed to get to the hospital as then was a lot of traffic. So now it was 10:55 after I checked in at the front desk a kind nurse came to take my weight and height before I had to sit down and wait again.

I had drunken 4 glasses of water to fill my bladder so it would be easy to do the scan. That's when my name was called "Bella Swan please can you follow me." I followed the midwife into a dimly lit room. "Can you please lie down on the bed for me Miss Swan and Pull your top up please?" "Ok" I said lying down on the bed once I was comfortable I pulled my tops so it just covered my breasts.

"Ok this gel is going to fill a little cold" I Winced as the cold gel hit my abdominal. "Sorry" the midwife said politely as she continued the scan. That's when she turned the Machine towards me "see here this is your baby head" she said pointing to the round circle on the side of the screen. "Then why are then two circle" I asked pointing to the other circle. The midwife turned the screen back to her when she started muttering to herself "interesting" she said before turning and offering me a bright smile.

"It would seem another congratulations is in order Miss Swan you are expecting twins" "what" I whispered to myself. The midwife continued "see the other circle you pointed out that's you second babies head" " oh god" tears were following down I cheeks " theirs two babies" "yes miss swan congratulations" " two" I laughed happily with tears still flowing down my face. "Would you like to know the genders Miss Swan" "yes please" I had already decided to find out the gender of the baby if it was possible or should I say babies now that thought made me smile .

"Ok that little one the right is a boy and if I just move the stick I can see that the baby on the left is a baby girl congratulations Miss Swan you having one of each" she said with a big smile on her face " thank you" I whispered.

"They both look perfectly healthy, they are developing normally and if you listen you can hear your babies' hearts beating." I listened and sure enough the room was filled with the most beautiful sound in the world my babies' heart beating. The midwife pointed out their heart beats one at a time it was the most amazing sound in the world.

"I can also tell that your due date will be around the 11th of June but with twins they might come a little early but that's perfectly normal" she said with a reassuring smile.

5 minutes later the midwife passed me the sonogram photo of my babies while pointing out their features for me. After finally emptying my bladder I walked out of the hospital into the parking lot. That's when I got a strange feeling like something was going to happen but what I found was something I wished I had never seen.

**Hi everyone that's it for another chapter please please review if you want the next chapter that's going to be filled with drama and a heart stopping moment ha ha ha I'm so evil for leaving you all to wait. It will be posted tomorrow if I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter **** visitors feel free to review as enormous is still off. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourites or alerts that made me smile thank you. **


	6. Surprises and Oh No

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to say a really big thank you to the people who helped meet 5 reviews for the last chapter this is for you so thank you so to. **

**fdaleny 214**

**queen of terror **

**Marykaterox **

**Girl with wings 2 **

**miss swan **

_**Previously: 5**__** minutes later the midwife passed me the sonogram photo of my babies while pointing out their features for me. After finally emptying my bladder I walked out of the hospital into the parking lot. That's when I got a strange feeling like something was going to happen but what I found was something I wished I had never seen.**_

I looked around the parking lot scanning everywhere for the pale skin I saw a minute ago. I knew it was not I beloved Edward coming back to take me into his arms. Where I saw the pale skin and the Bright Red Hair I knew who it was without a second thought Victoria.

What was she doing here I knew she must be upset be upset after James Death but why come back now all these thoughts clouded my mind I had to get out of here, I needed to keep my babies safe.

I quickly ran as fast as I could being 5 months pregnant that was not very fast to my truck. Once I was in the truck I hit the lock button knowing if she wanted to hurt me those locks would not be very affective and closed the window once I was done I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as my old truck would carry me.

I was home in the space of 10 minutes as I was driving very fast; I quickly locked the car and ran up my room. I knew I needed protection I also knew the only thing that could hurt a vampire was another vampire.

I knew where I needed to go to keep my babies; I had to find Edward I knew he was in Alaska working as a doctor. But the thought passed me I was putting him in danger by going to him but I would never forgive myself if something happened to our babies when I could have tried harder to protect them .

So it was decided that I was going to look for Edward, I grabbed a duffle bag and threw it onto the bed stuffing it with toilettes, maternity clothes, my passport and my sock that had a little cash in. Oh no this would not be enough cash to get me to Alaska that's when I remembered Charlie had been saving for a new fishing pole and had some cash in a small box at the top of his wardrobe.

I quickly wrote a not to Charlie saying it was an emergency and that I would return the money as soon as possible. I felt bad taking Charlie money but it was the only way to keep as all safe.

Once I finished packing I heard a banging noise coming from down stairs which caused me to freeze on the spot. My bones felt like jelly and my feet were rooted to the spot I was standing, why could I not move? That's when my thoughts caught up with me I was frozen in fear.

I tried to calm myself by muttering in my head it's only Charlie only Charlie I muttered as I walked down the stairs bag on my shoulder, Once I was down stairs I called Charlie's name but there was no answer.

"Dad" I shouted hoping to get an answer only to here a moan in pain coming from the kitchen without a second thought I ran into the Kitchen. A sob caught in my throat at what I saw lying on the kitchen floor. There was Charlie covered in his own blood, he had a knife sticking out of his chest.

I was on my knees in front of him tears running down my face. Charlie was the first to speak as he grabbed my hand while wincing in pain "Bells get out of the house someone is hear" Charlie voice was clouded with pain and worry. "what dad what are you talking bout" I cried. "I love you Bells and my grandchild now go before it's too late" Charlie voice was stern but weak.

"It's already too late" A childish voice that sent chills down my spine said. I slowly turned to see who the voice belonged to ever though I already knew, Victoria all my thoughts screamed I remembered her voice from when I played baseball with the Cullen's and they turned up .

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again and Ahhhh look your pregnant is that why the Cullen's including your Edward are not here" Victoria continued speaking before I could answer "ohh wait I know that's why they left your pregnant and it's not his child , of course I'm right vampires can't have children." she said while laughing evilly.

"You don't know what your talking about these our Edwards babies" I said quickly covering my mouth knowing that she would surely kill me now. "Is that so" Victoria asked with a bright smile. I turned to see how Charlie was taking the speech only to find his eyes were closed.

When I turned quickly to Victoria she growled "Ahhhh pity his no longer with us I could have used starters" she only laughed harder at my tears.

"Well Bella this has been very entertaining but I hungry and you smell mouth watering like your blood is calling to me" she stated as fact while starting to walk towards me. I curled up into a ball my hands protectively holding my tummy while crying for Charlie, me and for mine and Edwards babies.

That's when I saw Victoria flying towards me with her teeth bared ready for the kill this me shake uncontrollably, I closed my eyes and wished this was not happening to me.

**Ahhhh another cliff hanger this time a it's big and wow Victoria is back, Charlie's died followed by a twist in the next chapter what no body will be expecting. Please review I will post the next chapter after 6 reviews and not before that **** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter love gem xxx **


	7. Danger and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed you guys our brilliant, stars and most the best. I would like to say a big thank you to that reviewed the last chapter **

**Rosalinamcarty **

**Marykaterox **

**fdaleny 214**

**Only vampires can love Forever **

**Miss swan **

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**And BrOkEnWiNgEd23 **

_**Previously: **__**That's when I saw Victoria flying towards me with her teeth bared ready for the kill this me shake uncontrollably, I closed my eyes and wished this was not happening to me**_.

My eyes were still closed praying that a miracle was going to happen that's when I heard a voice in my head I never heard before it said "its ok mummy we will protect you."

If only they knew that it was them I was worried about I did not care what happened to me I only wanted my babies safe. I opened my eyes to see Victoria only a metre away from me still flying towards me but before she could reach me she went flying backwards in the kitchen wall.

What just happened? I thought to myself as I quickly looked around the room to see if there was anyone else but I could only see Victoria and myself. That's it clicked it was my babies, god their so like Edward already I thought to myself.

That's when I saw Victoria glaring at me with pure anger and hatred. " How did you do that you're only human" she snared at me picking herself off the floor. I said the only thing that came to mind "I didn't" "Don't you dare lie to me you stupid little human" She shouted while growling aggressively at me. "I'm not it was my babies" I said happily. I was so happy my babies could protect themselves my clever little angels I whispered in the back of my head.

This seemed to make Victoria more determined to get to me and the babies. "So they are his. This will be just brilliant not only do I get to kill the love of his life but his unborn children too this will kill him." She said snarling each word with more venom.

Suddenly she pounced towards me again this time only to be cut off by a large looking wolf growling right in her face, I did not know why but Victoria looked scared of this wolf, it's not like it could hurt her could it .

As I thought that the wolf ripped one of Victoria arms off this made Victoria fight back. She pushed the large wolf underneath her while reattaching her arm to her body for some reason I felt the need to protect the wolf .

I quickly got to my feet without thinking only to see the wolf shake his head and look at me pleading with me to stay away and that was just what I did holding out my stomach for dear life.

While they were fighting the voice popped aback into my head "run mummy run it's not safe were so tired, we will not be able to protect you please run"

With that I jumped to my feet grabbing the bag from the floor and ran to the kitchen door that's when I heard Victoria snarling pick up, I looked back only to see her staring straight at me.

That's when the wolf used his paw to knock Victoria's face into the floor. It then turned to me pleading with it eyes again this time they said to run and not look back. The voice in my head was screaming at me listen so that's what I did I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Once I reached the car I heard a howl in pain followed by a range of different growls coming from the bushes. That when I saw them more of them wolfs! , each of them had different coloured fur but the same piercing eyes.

That's when I saw Victoria form the corner of my eye jump out of the kitchen window then took off at vampire speed. Followed by the wolf that saved mine and my babies for that I would always be grateful to the wolf and I hoped one day I would get to thank it.

The other wolfs turned to look at the other one that was following Victoria and quickly took flight after them not ever sparing a look at me.

I quickly turned and got into my car , within a few minutes I was on the road I decided that I was still going to find Edward this place was to dangerous for our babies.

I managed to get a flight for in an two hours time going to Alaska. I could not believe I was actually going to do this, I was going to find Edward ever if he did not love me anymore he would love his children wouldn't he I could only hope.

Two and a half hours later the flight had left the airport 20 minutes ago I was now staring out the window consumed in my thoughts and what questions those thoughts hold. Would Edward what anything to do with the babies? Would he believe me? And would he love our children?

These thoughts were running though my mind thinking about possible answers the whole flight to Alaska. I had no clue what I was going to do when I get to Alaska. I only knew I had to find Edward I had to let him know I was carrying his children.

The flight landed around 30 minutes after I pulled out of my thoughts. I got off the plane feeling fear and pain. The fear was because I was going to see Edward again but the Pain was because my children had lost a loving grandparent back in forks and they would never get to meet my dad the man that meant so much to me.

But I knew when they were born I would tell them all about the granddad and what a great man he was. Those thoughts ran through my head while getting my duffle bag from the luggage belt.

I got a cab to the hospital Edward was working at which only took 25 minutes in the car by now I was really tried and emotional. God I'm a wreck my thoughts screamed at me as I walked through the doors of the hospital.

I found the front desk in no time at all and quickly caught the attention of the women behind it by asking where my love was. "Sorry but would you happen to know where I could find a Doctor Edward Cullen" "Oh yes I do but sorry Dr Cullen only works nights" "oh would it be ok if I wait please it's just I really need to see him." "Of if you don't mind waiting" "No...No I will wait thank you."

I then took a seat in the waiting room waiting for my love when tiredness over came me which in turn sent me into a deep sleep.

**I everyone I hope you liked it **** So what do you think the babies have powers wow and who was the wolf and will Bella ever find out who it was. Lot's of questions that need to be answered so if you liked it please review.**

**Next chapter is going to be Bella and Edward meeting again so if you like this chapter please review as it will make me write faster. **

**Thank again to everyone who added me to then favourites and alerts you made me smile **** Please check out my new story Blood poisoning and let we know what you think **** until next time gem **


	8. Edward and The talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers. So thank you to**

**Bouclette 7**

**fdaleny 214**

**juney 83uk**

**Mrs R Patz15x**

**()**

**Twilight Hour **

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**miss swan **

**queen of terror **

**OnlyVampiresCanLoveForever**

_**Previously:**__** I then took a seat in the waiting room waiting for my love when tiredness over came me which in turn sent me into a deep sleep.**_

My eyes fluttered open to see I was no longer in the waiting but in a small little room which I guessed was still inside the hospital as there was still lots of noise. How did I get in this room through? Did Edward bring me here? These questions were running through my head.

I wanted answers to these questions and quick, god this can't be good for my blood pressure but neither could all the drama in my life in the last month so much had happened starting when Renee and Phil were in that car accident, then blacking out due to my blood pressure, followed by finding out I was having twins, then Charlie got killed and Victoria return which lead to where I am now.

As I was thinking over the last few weeks a male doctor with brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in the room. "Hello Miss Swan how are you feeling" This made me sad so Edward had left me in the care of another doctor what I did not actually need but I thought I better confirm my thoughts.

"Fine, how do you know my name I never told anyone" "Oh sorry Miss Swan let me explain when a nurse tried to wake you in the waiting room but you would not waking up hint the reason you are now in a hospital bed , We found out your name by looking through your duffle bag for ID that's where we found your passport with your a name and date of birth on"

So Edward had not passed me off on another doctor he did not ever know I was here there still hope I thought to myself, I guess I voiced those thoughts as the doctor replied "Your looking for Dr Cullen that's my you were here, ah that makes sense and no the young Mr Cullen only works nights and should be here in a hour if you would like to speak to him" "oh yes please but can you not mention my name please as I really want me being here to be a surprise please" " of course Miss Swan I will not ,mention you and I will tell you what I want ever think about you if that would make you feel lore comfortable" " that would be great thank you Ahhhh Dr " "Oh my name Dr Cole nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand " you to" I said with a bright smile shaking it in return .

After a check up Dr Cole wanted to keep me in for 24 hours just to keep an eye on me and my babies to make sure there were no problems. Of course I agreed I do anything for my babies and I still had to see Edward which is why I asked Dr Cole not to mention me to Edward so he did not have a chance to run without seeing me. God I hope no one thinks about me I thought.

Edward Pov:

Great I late for work again but I really could not bring myself to care life had no meaning without Bella in it. I had become a doctor by faking papers as I look to young to be a doctor but I needed something to distract myself from living without Bella so she could live a happy human life.

Being a doctor helped a little but I could still see her face and the pain on it when I said those words in the forest but how could she believe so easily?

I pulled up into the hospital parking lot taking deep calm breathes. I knew I would not be able to help anyone if I had a break down.

Once I was calm I got out the car and walked into the hospital only to be meant by Dr Cole god I hate this man he had some really weird thoughts sometimes.

" good morning Alex" ( doctor Coles first name) "good Morning Edward you are a very lucky man as there is someone waiting for you in room 2 please don't keep them waiting long she has been waiting all day"

Oh no I hope this is enough one of his attempts to set me up with a patient or another girl that will not stop looking at me with googly eyes. I tried to look into his mind to see what I was up against only to see him thinking about his mother who had 17 cats, oh well that was interesting.

" Ok" I said as I grabbed the file and walked towards room 2, I just wanted to be far away from that man, when I reached the door of room 2 a familiar scent caught my nose , no it could not be could it with a second thought I pushed the door open to come face to face with Bella.

Bella Pov:

After about an hour and a half of waiting I was starting to think Edward would not show up, but I as that thought crossed my mind the room door burst open bring me face to face with Edward.

"Edward" I whispered trying to find my voice. The next thing I knew my face was cupped in between his hands while his eyes were looking for any damage, hope flared inside me maybe he still loved me.

"Bella what are you doing here " Edward said in a stern voice but I could see he was trying to hide his emotions from me as he got up and starting pacing the room but it was not working very well. "I came to find you Edward I need to tell you something" I said as I watched Edward pace the room. I saw Edward turn his graze towards me again " Are you even hurt do you know what was running through my mind when I saw you laying here" " "I'm sorry I fell a sleep in the waiting room and when they were having trouble waking me up they bought me in here" I said looking down at my hands.

Edward stopped pacing the room and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at with his warm golden eyes waiting for me to explain the reason I was here, oh where to start.

"Do you remember the night me spent together two days before my birthday when you dropped all your boundaries and me made love for the first time" I asked while brushing bright red from head t toe. "Yes of course" was the only answer I got. "Well about a month after you left I started getting sick and so I went to the doctors only to find out I am ... I stopped mind sentence not knowing how to tell Edward I was pregnant with his children.

"You are what Bella" urging me forward with a calm voice. "Edward I'm... I'm" god get your thoughts together girl don't chicken out now "I'm pregnant" I whispered but I know he heard me because emotions ran all over his face hurt, sadness and most of all anger.

"Whose is it? How could you be pregnant were you with someone else while we were together? Because we both know vampires can't have children!" "What how could you think that I have never been with anyone but you and how do you know that vampires can't have children has a male vampire even been with a human before you and me" I shouted feeling really angry and stressed

The little voice in my head popped up " mummy don't get mad daddy just having a hard time believing you and his scared that he has lost you to someone else like he wanted for you too have a happy normal life" the little voice stated calming me straight away.

"God you know how to calm your mummy don't you I whispered laying both hands on my baby bump. I looked up to see Edward looking at me worried, I know why because it looked like I was talking to myself.

I thought I better explain "It's one of the babies powers let me know what he or she is thinking I guess that the babies take after their daddy" I stated with a smile I was so proud of my babies

Edward let out a strangled sob "I'm the I'm the" for once Edward was having a hard time finding words "The father" I stated with such confidence it would be hard not to believe me.

Edward let out another sob before falling on ever his knees in front of me "God what have I done please please forgive me I can't ever express the regret I am feeling right now"

I smiled at Edward sadly. "I know you don't love me but I wanted you to have a chance to love the children we created together please let them be a part of you life" I said that when I felt the tears running down my face.

That when I saw Edward reach for me and pulled me into his arms dry sobbing in my hair. He then pulled back I looked me in my eyes "I lied love; in the forest I lied to protect you I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you to have a happy normal life. I love you more than life it's self, if I knew you were prengnat I would never have left."

Before I could say anything he continued "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars-points of light and reason... And then you shot my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I could not see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."**(This is a paragraph is from new moon all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer)**

I wanted to believe Edward that would make all my dreams come true but I knew he was just saying that because of the babies.

"Edward you don't have to say that you will be part of your babies life no matter what your feeling are for me" I said letting more tears fall from my eyes.

"No I want to be part of yours and the babies life please love forgive me I can't live without you any more I have been dead the last few months."

That's when his facial expression changed like a thought just came to him. "Wait am I to late, do you not love me any more because of all the hurt I have caused you, have you moved on liked I intended you to do, can you still love me ?

These questions came out in such a rush like he was afraid of what the answer might be. "There has never been anyone else of course I still love you." I stated looking Edward in the eye.

I wanted to believe all the words he just said but it was too good to be true. That's when I felt a pair of cold lips on mine kissing me lovingly, it took a moment for me to respond but then I could not help myself I kissed him back with even more force, I could feel Edward smiling against my lips as he pulled away to let me breath.

God I love this man I thought to myself as we pulled away from the kiss.

**Hi everyone I'm going to stop then for now but I will update later on today or tomorrow so the talk and the Edward and Bella romance will continue **** Please review to let me know what you thought it was my longest ever chapter with a little Edward Pov **** until next time gem **


	9. Edward's pov on finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers. So thank you to**

**Elena 0017**

**fdaleny 214**

**juney 83uk**

**Mrs R Patz15x**

**England **

**Rosalie Hale **

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**miss swan **

**kitty Bella lemondove **

Edward's Pov: On finding out a about the babies.

I could not believe that Bella was lying there on a hospital bed it broke my heart to see her there but wait I thought to myself , what if she's hurt and that's why she here?

That's when Bella whispered my name "Edward" that's all it took I had to see if she was ok. Before I could control my actions I had Bella face cupped between my two hands. I was checking with my eyes for any sign of injury that could have bought her here, when I found nothing I let out a relieved sign and I saw an emotion I could not place flicker across Bella eyes.

"Bella what are you doing here "I said in my best stern voice. I was trying to hide the emotions in my eyes. As my emotions were out of control at the moment I was feeling happiness as she was finally with me again, confusion as I did not know why she was here , regret for leaving her and anger with myself for leaving her. All these emotions just by seeing my Bella, In an effect to hide these emotions I got up and starting pacing the room trying to calm myself.

That's when I heard Bella speak for the second time her voice was like bells, I loved hearing her voice. "I came to find you Edward I need to tell you something" I was still pacing the room listening to her beautiful voice but I could no longer look away from my love it caused me to much pain .

So I asked the most important thought that was in my head right now. "Are you even hurt do you know what was running through my mind when I saw you laying here" In truth I needed her to be ok she was my life even if she did not know it.

That's when my angel replied in her bell like voice while looking down at her hands "I'm sorry I fell a sleep in the waiting room and when they were having trouble waking me up they bought me in here"

I stopped pacing the room and sat down on the edge of the bed staring into her warm brown eyes but something was different they were lifeless and pained , so I carried on staring hoping to get the answers I needed.

That's when Bella starting speaking again "Do you remember the night me spent together two days before my birthday when you dropped all your boundaries and me made love for the first time" God I love the way Bella brushed that beautiful red from head to toe and of course I remembered that was the best night of my life, being inside Bella showing our love for one another .

"Yes of course" was the only answer that I could form in my mind at that moment. "Well about a month after you left I started getting sick and so I went to the doctors only to find out I am ... " suddenly Bella had cut off from what she was about to say it killed me not being able to read her mind.

So I did the only thing I could do I urged her forward using my calm voice "You are what Bella" that's when she started to speak but then cut off again was it really that bad , would it upset me that much she was afraid to tell me I thought. "Edward I'm... I'm" she then continued only whispering out the two simple words "I'm pregnant."

What did Bella just say, did she say she was pregnant I could feel the emotions running over my face. I felt hurt as Bella had moved on as I intended sadness as I would never be able to have given her this to be pregnant and having a family. Most of all I felt anger toward the man who had done this to my Bella, she has not ever started college yet and she was already expecting a family and what's more without me.

"Whose is it? How could you be pregnant were you with someone else while we were together? Because we both know vampires can't have children! I explained feeling my anger build had she been with another person while we were still together if so I would kill the person who took Bella way from me even before I left to protect her.

Suddenly Bella was shouting at me "What how could you think that I have never been with anyone but you and how do you know that vampires can't have children has a male vampire even been with a human before you and me" God how stupid could I be I had upset a very pregnant Bella and she was right it was the first time and human and vampire have been together, that I know of.

That's when Bella's eyes glazed over as if she were listening to something very important after about a minute I was starting to get worried but that's when I saw Bella body relax as if what ever she was listening to had calmed her.

Bella started to speak but it was not addressed to me what made me feel even more confused who was Bella talking too I thought "God you know how to calm your mummy don't you" she whispered laying both hands of her hands on her baby bump. I must have been still looking confused and worried about her mental health as she was talking to herself.

As if she thought she better explain she started to speak again "It's one of the babies powers let me know what he or she is thinking I guess that the babies take after their daddy" She stated with a smile and a proud look in her eyes.

I let out a strangled sob "I'm the I'm the" I was having such a hard time getting my head around this, could it be possible that I was going to be a father. For the first time in my existence I was having a hard time finding words. "The father" Bella stated with such confidence it would be hard not to believe her.

I let out another sob before falling onto my knees in front of Bella "God what have I done please please forgive me I can't ever express the regret I am feeling right now" God did I feel regret she had finally convinced me that I was the father but I had missed out on so much of my baby life's already, ever again I promised myself.

Bella smiled at me sadly. "I know you don't love me but I wanted you to have a chance to love the children we created together please let them be a part of you life" She said while tears running down her face.

What how could she believe that lie, I could never stop loving her pregnant or not the moment I saw her again. I knew I would ever be able to let her go again as my whole dead heart and body screamed at me to stay close to her, now and forever.

That's when I reach for Bella and pulled her into my arms while dry sobbing into her hair. I then pulled back I looked into her eyes while I told her my undying love for her. "I lied love; in the forest I lied to protect you I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you to have a happy normal life. I love you more than life it's self, if I knew you were pregnant I would never have left."

It was true every single word what I spoke was the truth. She was the best part of my life and I could never be without her again.

Before she could say anything I continued "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars-points of light and reason... And then you shot my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I could not see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."**(This is a paragraph is from new moon all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer)**

I could tell that Bella was having trouble believing my confession as she finally got her chance to speak she confirmed what I was thinking. "Edward you don't have to say that you will be part of your babies life no matter what your feeling are for me" I said letting more tears fall from my eyes.

"No I want to be part of yours and the babies life please love forgive me I can't live without you any more I have been dead the last few months." I stated in a stern but gentle voice I could not live without my Bella any more.

I could feel my facial expressions changing when I put more thought into this, without thinking I voiced these thoughts. "Wait am I to late, do you not love me any more because of all the hurt I have caused you, have you moved on liked I intended you to do, can you still love me ?"

I hoped Bella caught what I was saying because I was pretty sure I went at vampire speed once or twice and to be truthful I was afraid to know her answer because if it was bad I surely die.

That's when I heard my angel speak to me again. "There has never been anyone else of course I still love you." She stated looking at me right in the eye. It was like my dead heart was beating again, how I could be so lucky for her to still love me after all that I had put her through by leaving her.

I could tell that Bella was still having some trouble believing all of my words I had just said .I decided in that moment I would show her how much I loved her and show her how I was never letting her go ever again. That's when I pressed my cold lips onto her warm lips kissing her lovingly, hoping to show what she meant to me. It took her a moment to respond into the kiss but when she did, she kissed me back with even more force, I smiled against her lips as I pulled away to let her breath.

God I love her I thought to myself as we pulled away from the most loving kiss we had shared.

**Hi everyone I know you were expecting Bella and Edward talk to continue but I had a few requests to write Edward Pov on him finding out Bella is pregnant with his child. If I get more than 7 reviews the next chapter will be up today and that's when the will continue the talk. Please review as it is my first time of writing a whole chapter from Edward's point of view and I would love to know what you think. If the chapter gets a good response I will write more of Edwards's point of view.**

**Also thank you again the people who are adding me and my stories to their favourites and alerts **

**And for all the people who read my story Blood Poisoning there is a poll up on my page. To help me find a name for the cub, so please vote as it will close on Tuesday the 8****th**** June. Until next time gem **

.


	10. Talk and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers you are all the best so thank you to**

**Mrs R Patz 15x **

**juney 83 uk**

**F**

**fdaleny 214**

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**Miss swan **

**And BrOkEnWiNgEd23 **

**Bella Pov:**

God how did I get this lucky here I was lying in my loves arms, Edward had both hands on my baby bump smiling brightly.

Edward had not let me go since me had confessed our love to one each other. He than caught me by surprise me by asking me a question about the babies.

"Do you know what gender of the baby or have you decided not to know until after he or she is born?" He asked me looking down at my baby bump as a shy but loving jester.

That's when I remembered I had only told Edward I was pregnant, but I had faulted to mention I was carrying 2 beautiful angels.

I quickly sat up straight catching Edward off guard and I saw worry lines crease all over his forehead not to mention I could see the worry and concern in his eyes. "What's wrong love does something hurt, do I need to get a midwife to help you" he said rushing out the words which were also panicked.

"Sorry I did not mean to worry you it's just I just remembered I have to tell you something really important " "what's that love" he said holding me tighter but not to tight as not to hurt the babies.

"Well I told I was pregnant but I forgot to tell you that were expecting twins" I could my blush spreading all over my body again.

"Twins as in two...two babies "Edward stuttered looking in too my eyes to confirm he heard me right.

"Yeah there are two babies I found out a few days ago" I stated looking at Edward to see his response to the new information about our children.

That's when Edward grasped my head between his hands lightly as not to hurt me accidently then whispered the word "two" before a bright smile spread all over his faces and he starting kissing me all over my face while still smiling.

"I can't believe it you have made me the happiness man on the earth were going to have two babies Bella this should be impossible" he said kissing me in between words.

"I so glad your happy love I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier, it's just it slipped my mind having you back in my arms you know" I said grazing into his butterscotch eyes.

"That does not matter love I know now and you ever answered my question do you know our baby, oh I mean babies genders"

"Yes "I whispered shyly looking down at my hands "would you like to know" I said in a low teasing voice. " Of course" he stated in a strong voice I guess he did not like to be teased , but I decided so have a little more fun with him "are you doubly sure" I stated in a sweet voice while fluttering eye lashes, god when did I get so bold I thought to myself.

"God love your killing me here please tell me already" he in soft voice looking at me from under his eyes and just like that my will power broke.

"Ok if your sure can you pass me the duffle bag by your feet please" "of course all though I don't know what this has got to do with anything" " your see" I said reaching to take the bag from Edward, only to have Edward hold it slightly above my lap so no weight was pressed on me. That's when I knew for a fact that Edward was going to be a little bit over protective during the rest of the pregnancy.

I quickly found what I wanted, holding it face down on the blanket so that Edward could not see what it was. "What's that love" Edward asked sweetly. "This my love is the sonogram of our babies" I said holding the photo up to show Edward.

Edward took the picture in his hand and grasped as he looked at the babies in the photo. If Edward could cry I'm sure he would have at that moment as his eyes were filled with tears he could not cry .

That's when I was pulled into a flash back of when I found out I was carrying twins. Flash back started

"It would seem another congratulations is in order Miss Swan you are expecting twins" "what" I whispered to myself. The midwife continued "see the other circle you pointed out that's you second babies head" " oh god" tears were following down I cheeks " theirs two babies" "yes miss swan congratulations" " two" I laughed happily with tears still flowing down my face. "Would you like to know the genders Miss Swan" "yes please" I had already decided to find out the gender of the baby if it was possible or should I say babies now that thought made me smile .

Ok that little one the right is a boy and if I just move the stick I can see that the baby on the left is a baby girl congratulations Miss Swan you having one of each" she said with a big smile on her face " thank you" I whispered.

End of flash back.

Edward was still staring at the photo when I pointed each one of them out. "Well the one on the right is our baby boy and the one on the left is our baby girl. I said happy tears running down my face.

" one of each god I am really the most lucky person or vampire to walk one earth I have my sole mate and I have a baby boy and girl" he said trying to hide his emotions but I could tell he was close to crying.

"You know only one thing could make my life better" Edward said looking in my eyes. "Oh what is that" I said breathlessly forgetting to breathe for a minute as I go lost in his graze.

That when Edward did what I least expected him to do, he slowly let go of me a kneeled down on one knee. God could this be happening, I'm only 18 years old I thought to myself. But at that moment I did not care about my age all I could see was Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiness person to ever walk the this earth, I know I don't deserve to ask you as I hurt you really bad but I regret ever leaving you please will you marry me Bella, will you give me the honour of you becoming my wife." He asked me in a soft and loving voice.

**Well that's it guys for another chapter I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me your thoughts. Oh god Edward proposed to Bella, what Bella will say well keep reading to find out the next chapter should be up soon **

**Once again thank you to all that have added this story to our favourites and alerts it means a lot to me **

.


	11. Edward's Pov on the Talk and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers you are all the brilliant so thank you to**

**Mrs R Patz 15x **

**Strange Mind Fiction**

**Kitty Bella Lemondove **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**Miss swan **

**And BrOkEnWiNgEd23 **

**Twilight Forever **

**Only Vampires Can Love Forever **

**Marykaterox**

**Edward Pov:**

I loved having Bella here in my arms safe and secure where no one could hurt her or our child. I had my hands resting on her baby bump I loved them so much I would protect them no matter what.

I had not let Bella go for a second since we confessed our love for one another. That's when a thought popped into my head did Bella known what the gender was of our little angel. Don't get me wrong I would love our child no matter if it was a boy or a girl but it would be nice to know.

I voiced my thoughts to Bella "Do you know what gender of the baby or have you decided not to know until after he or she is born?" I was looking down at her baby bump as I asked the question in a shy but loving way.

That's when a look of realisation crossed Bella face, followed by a look of guilt. Then suddenly Bella sat up really quickly catching me off guard and making me panic and worry at the same time. Was there something wrong with her or our baby?

I quickly sat up asking Bella if she needed help "What's wrong love does something hurt, do I need to get a midwife to help you" I could tell I was rushing while speaking but I did not care I was to panicked.

My love replied trying to reassure me "Sorry I did not mean to worry you it's just I just remembered I have to tell you something really important " "what's that love" I said holding Bella tighter as I was scared of what the answer might be, but not to tight as not to hurt her or our babies.

Bella spoke again her voice full of guilt and love "Well I told I was pregnant but I forgot to tell you that were expecting twins" That's when I saw my loves beautiful blush covering her from head to toe.

"Twins as in two...two babies I stuttered looking into Bella's eyes to confirm I heard me right, two babies I thought to myself.

"Yeah there are two babies I found out a few days ago" Bella stated looking at me to see my response to the new information about our children. As if it would be bad I loved her ever more in that moment if that were possible, she had given me her and 2 little miracles which I loved already.

That's when I grasped Bella's head between my hands gently so I would not hurt her accidently as my emotions were every where at the moment. I whispered the word "two" before smiling brightly at Bella and I starting kissing her all over her face showing how excited I was and more importantly how much I loved her .

I started speaking again, I couldn't stop confessing my love and how happy I am now I had her back. "I can't believe it you have made me the happiness man on the earth were going to have two babies Bella this should be impossible" I said kissing her in between words.

"I so glad your happy love I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier, it's just it slipped my mind having you back in my arms you know" She said grazing into my eyes all I could do is graze right back into her warm brown eyes .

"That does not matter love I know now and you ever answered my question do you know our baby, oh I mean babies genders" I said trying to find the answer I really wanted to know.

"Yes "she whispered shyly looking down at her hands "would you like to know" she said in a low teasing voice. " Of course" I stated in a strong voice I did not like to be teased too much by my love, "are you doubly sure" she asked in a sweet voice while flutter her lashes, what was Bella playing at was she trying to get me to beg but I was glad Bella had more confidence around me now .

I started to beg as I could not go much longer without knowing something Bella already did. "God love your killing me here please tell me already" I said in soft voice giving her my best puppy dog eyes and just like that her will power broke, yes I knew it would.

"Ok if you're sure can you pass me the duffle bag by your feet please" "of course all though I don't know what this has got to do with anything" "your see" I Bella said reaching to take the bag from me, but I was having none of that my love would not be lifting a think that could be considered heavily. So I rested the bag onto of her lap making sure to support the bags full weight.

I knew I was going a bit over the top but I loved her and I did not want anything to happen to her or the babies. So I knew Bella being her stubborn self would not like my protective nature but she was going to have to get used to it.

Bella quickly found what she wanted, holding it face down on the blanket so that I could not see what it was even with my vampire vision. "What's that love" I asked sweetly. "This my love is the sonogram of our babies" she said holding the photo up to show me.

I took the picture in my hands and grasped at what I saw, I could see their features like their head, arms and legs. If I could cry I'm sure I would have in at that moment as I was the most proud and happy person to walk the planet. My eyes were filled with venom tears that I could not cry.

Bella eyes glazed over I was worried for a minute until I saw a smile grace her lips. I was glad I had Bella with me again. I was bought into a flash back of when I was really bad without Bella, the day I left my family. Flash back started.

I felt like ripping my heart out it was in so much pain and I could tell I was hurting my family by being so cold and sad around them all the time. But what did they expect I had lost the love of my life the only thing that mattered.

That's when I was hit by Rosalie thoughts god why does he still mop around all day over that human. This made me growl at Rosalie if Emmett did not love her so much I would have ripped her apart right then.

"Stop listening to my thoughts Edward, we both know that what I was thinking is true. You mob around like you will ever see the light again, just get over it already."

"How do I do that Rosalie I left my reason for living back in Forks and I miss her" I said dry sobbing the words. That's when my family all showed up to comfort me, but I did not want their comfort I wanted to be back in Forks with Bella and that was impossible as I had to keep Bella safe.

"I need to get away from here I can't keep pulling you down with me" "What are you saying Edward" Esme asked in a sad voice. " I am saying that I need to get away for a little while and I want to do that alone please understand I love you all very much" I stated in a stern but loving voice pulling each one of them into a hug. Before turning to leave, as I stop listening to their thoughts If I never I would have never left. Flash back ended.

I was bought out of my thought as I looked at the photo of our children, I missed my family and after I got the most important question out of the way I was going to ask Bella to come find the rest of the family with me.

Bella then pointed each one of them on the sonogram photo. "Well the one on the right is our baby boy and the one on the left is our baby girl. I saw happy tears running down Bella face.

I voiced my thoughts "one of each god I am really the most lucky person or vampire to walk one earth I have my sole mate and I have a baby boy and girl" I said trying to hide my emotions but I knew I was not doing a good job at covering them, I was so happy I could cry with joy.

"You know only one thing could make my life better" I said looking into Bella's eyes. "Oh what is that" She said breathlessly forgetting to breathe for a minute, I was about to remind her but she then started breathing normally.

I then kneeled down in front of Bella; I saw shock cross her features as I got down on one knee. I knew we had just got back together but I could not live another second without saying that she was going to be mine forever.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiness person to ever walk the this earth, I know I don't deserve to ask you as I hurt you really bad but I regret ever leaving you please will you marry me Bella, will you give me the honour of you becoming my wife." I asked her in a soft and loving voice.

I waited for her answer my insides were flipping around I was so scared that Bella might say no; please say yes I thought to myself.

**So what do you think that's it for another chapter, I will update tomorrow with Bella's answer if I'm not to tried **** I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who has added me to their favourites and Alerts and to the Great people who review this story, you make me smile with every review I receive thank you **


	12. The Answer and Kicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter 11 I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers you are all the great so thank you to**

**Mrs R Patz 15x **

**PachO' shea**

**EBRAJERCECullen **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**fdaleny 214**

**BrOkEnWiNgEd23 **

**Juney 83uk **

**Only Vampires Can Love Forever **

**Marykaterox**

Bella Pov:

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, Edward had just asked me to marry him it was like a dream come true. Apart from the fact my mother had told me to never get married at a young age but I did not think that me and Edward would fit in that divorce at a young age worries that parents have for their children now days. As me and Edward were and love and when vampires full in love it can't be reversed and either could mine I was deeply and utterly in love with my Edward.

I must have been quiet for a few minutes lost in my thoughts because when I looked at Edward I could see worry lines across his forehead and pain in his eyes. I had to set this right and I knew how I was going to do that.

"Yes" I whispered as my hormones were taking over I could feel tears starting to build in my eyes. Edward looked very shocked for a minute but then a bright smile appeared all over his face " YES"I shouted as I threw myself self at Edward, lucky Edward caught me in his arms and when he was sure I was steady he started kissing me all over my face, laughing happily.

I heard Edward mutter "she said yes" under his breath with excitement and love laced in his tone of voice. So I reminded of my answer once more "Yes a thousand times yes" I said pecking little kisses all over his face now.

It felt like me had been sitting in each other arms for hours when Edward spoke again "I should have done this back a home as the ring I is there and I don't have one here "Edward said in a regret tone.

"I don't need a ring all I need is you and the babies nothing else matters" I said in a soft voice trying to reassure him that I did I not need a ring to know that he loved me. "But I want you to have one it shows everyone your mine and that I love you" Edward answered. "Ok how about me go to the jewellers and get a cheap ring" I offered up but the look on Edward's face said it all.

Then Edward spoke again offering a solution " How about we go find the rest of the family and when we get there I can give you my mothers ring, I know it will be a little old and outdated if you would like I could get you a new one"

"No I'm sure your mothers ring would be prefect thank you love and I can't wait to see the rest of the family" I answered

"Ok I will go check you out please stay put I will not be gone long and I love you" Edward said kissing my forehead before slipping out the door; I knew he would not go far.

That's when me being my stubborn self tried to stand up but I stopped half way were I felt a little pressure in my womb, my hands quickly went to the spot. Oh god one of the babies had just kicked for the first time, I could not believe this I had no reason to worry like the doctor said they would start kicking soon and one of them just had I felt happy tears start to run down my face.

Just at the second Edward came in with a wide smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown when he so me with tears in my eyes and my hands covering my baby bump. At vampire speed Edward was over to me holding my face between his hands

"Are you ok love do you need a doctor, why are you crying" He said in a worried tone.

Without saying a word I took Edward hand and rested to the spot I had just felt our baby kick a few seconds later the baby kicked again and a wide smile spread on Edward face as he rubbed the spot lovely. "That was one of their first kicks" I informed Edward with a bright smile.

"Really they never kicked before" "no I guest they were waiting for their daddy" I said stroking my baby bump lovely.

Edward then got on his knee's and kissed my belly " I'm here little ones and I'm never going anywhere" He said placing one last kiss on my belly before helping me to fully stand up and picking up my bag before taking my hand and walking towards the door.

I was soon lost in thought I could not believe this was happening I had my Edward back, my babies were happy and I was going to have my family back I could not wait to see my family but I did not look forward to telling them about Victoria or the wolf back in forks but I knew they need to know, so I would have to tell them what had happened.

Flash back started:

"I love you Bells and my grandchild now go before it's too late" Charlie voice was stern but weak.

"It's already too late" A childish voice that sent chills down my spine said. I slowly turned to see who the voice belonged to ever though I already knew, Victoria all my thoughts screamed I remembered her voice from when I played baseball with the Cullen's and they turned up .

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again and Ahhhh look your pregnant is that why the Cullen's including your Edward are not here" Victoria continued speaking before I could answer "ohh wait I know that's why they left your pregnant and it's not his child , of course I'm right vampires can't have children." she said while laughing evilly.

"You don't know what your talking about these our Edwards babies" I said quickly covering my mouth knowing that she would surely kill me now. "Is that so" Victoria asked with a bright smile. I turned to see how Charlie was taking the speech only to find his eyes were closed.

When I turned quickly to Victoria she growled "Ahhhh pity his no longer with us I could have used starters" she only laughed harder at my tears.

"Well Bella this has been very entertaining but I hungry and you smell mouth watering like your blood is calling to me" she stated as fact while starting to walk towards me. I curled up into a ball my hands protectively holding my tummy while crying for Charlie, me and for mine and Edwards babies.

Flash back ended.

I hoped that the wolf had got Victoria but somewhere deep in side I knew that was not possible and she was probably tracking me right now. I decided as soon as I had all the Cullen's together I would tell them.

**I hoped you liked I'm sorry I did not update last night it's just I had a hard day at work and when I came home I was really tried **** but here is the update. I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter will be finding the Cullen's and a surprise phone call. I will properly update Saturday or before if I get a lot of reviews **

**Thank you to everyone you has ever reviewed or added me to the favourites and alerts you really make my day **


	13. Edward's Pov The Answer and Kicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter 12 I am really happy and honoured to have you guys as reviewers you are all the brilliant so thank you to**

**Mrs R Patz 15x **

**PachO' shea**

**EBRAJERCECullen **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**fdaleny 214**

**BrOkEnWiNgEd23 **

**Juney 83uk **

**Kitty Bella Lemondove **

**Marykaterox**

**Strange mind Fiction **

Edward Pov:

I had done it I had asked the most important question of my life, I never thought I would find my mate. My sole mate until I meant Bella that's when I knew love really did happen as I fell in love with her the second day in Biology class before then It was just a need to get close to her .

A few minutes ago I had asked the love of my life to marry me, I needed everyone to know Bella was mine and no on else's but not in a bad way. I just needed them to know that I loved Bella and Bella loved me and nobody else.

Bella had been quiet for a few minutes now, I was scared and worried she was going to say no. I felt my emotions crashing down on me and all I could feel was pain, if she was not going to marrying me I would be lost I loved her so much.

That's when I heard Bella whisper the one word that bought light back into my life. "Yes" she whispered, I could see tears starting to build in her eyes. I was so shocked for a minute because after the long pause I was sure she was going to say no. Then I felt happy emotions flooding through me and a bright smile appeared my face

" YES" she shouted as she threw herself self at me , I caught her without a problem I knew she was safe in my arms and when I was sure she was steady I started kissing me all over my face, laughing happily at the idea of her becoming my wife.

"she said yes" I muttered to myself I was not sure if she heard but I was so happy and excited to care right now. She reminded me of her answer once more "Yes a thousand times yes" she said pecking little kisses all over my face and I could not have been happier in that moment I had my fiancé and my babies.

I had been holding Bella in my for what felt like hours when I finally spoke my thoughts "I should have done this back a home as the ring I is there and I don't have one here "I said regret clear in my tone.

Bella replied by saying "I don't need a ring all I need is you and the babies nothing else matters" In a soft voice trying to reassure me that the ring did not matter to her. "But I want you to have one it shows everyone your mine and that I love you" I answered.

"Ok how about we go to the jewellers and get a cheap ring" she offered but there was no way in hell that if I bought a ring it would be cheap. Only the best for my love and besides I had a special ring in mind. My reaction my have shown clear disapproval as she quickly stop speaking.

Then I spoke again offering a solution " How about we go find the rest of the family and when we get there I can give you my mothers ring, I know it will be a little old and outdated if you would like I could get you a new one"

"No I'm sure your mothers ring would be prefect thank you love and I can't wait to see the rest of the family" she answered in a soft loving tone.

"Ok I will go check you out please stay put I will not be gone long and I love you" I said kissing her forehead before slipping out the door; I did not want to leave my Bella not ever for a second but it was the only way to get out of the hospital, other then running out the hospital which was not a good idea.

I quickly found Dr Cole and checked her out saying that would be taking care of her at our home and that she was my fiancée, without hesitation Dr Cole cleared it and said I could my Bella home. I walked up the corridor until I reached my Bella's room.

I opened the door to my loves room to find her half standing up with tears running down her face, while holding her baby bump. Oh god no was there something wrong with our babies? I thought to myself. At my top vampire speed I was across the room holding Bella's face between my hands.

"Are you ok love do you need a doctor, why are you crying" I said my voice filled with worry.

Without saying a word Bella took my hand and rested on her baby bump That's when I felt it one of the babies were kicking a second later a big smile spread on my face as I rubbed the spot where the baby just kicked lovely . "That was one of their first kicks" she informed me with a bright smile.

When I said that this was the best day of my life I meant it. Today my Bella found me, I found out she is pregnant with my twins, She agreed to be my wife and I had felt the most special thing the world my baby first kick that made me wish this day would never end.

"Really they never kicked before" I asked "no I guest they were waiting for their daddy" she said stroking her baby bump lovely that thought made me smile.

I then got on my knee's and kissed Bella belly I then spoke to my children. " I'm here little ones and I'm never going anywhere" I said placing one last kiss on Bella's belly before helping her to fully stand up and picking up her bag before taking Bella's hand and walking towards the door.

I would never let Bella carry anything with or without the babies she was accident prone and I could not risk losing them.

I saw my loves eyes glaze over as she got lost in thought again the emotions that I saw crossing Bella's face made me want to know what she was thinking, god I hate not being able to read her mind. I decided I would ask her about it later because I did not want her under anymore stress.

I knew I was never going to let anything hurt her or our babies; I loved them to much to let anything happen to them.

**Well hello everyone I hoped you liked this chapter I am uploading two chapters together as I promised you meeting the Cullen's and them finding out about Victoria which will be in the next chapter which should already uploaded but I wanted you to know Edwards Pov on the baby first kick please remember to review as it makes my day **


	14. The Cullen's, the Call and Information

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer does **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story so far you have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you.**

Bella Pov:

We had been travelling 2 days now in a blue Volvo Edward bought when he moved to Alaska to get use home it was similar to his silver one which he had left back in Hopeston another little town in Washington with the rest of the Cullen family . Hopeston could be found about a 1hours away from forks it hurt to know I could have found my family sooner.

I was currently looking out of the window this place looked so much like Forks it was small and there was lots of green. That's when I felt Edwards hand in mine giving it a reassuring squeeze, as he must have felt a little discomfort coming from me.

10 minutes later we turned into a long dirt road which was surrounded by the woods, that's when I saw the house that came into view. It was a large bay house with what looked like to be 4 floors in height; it had large open windows and a beautiful garden leading up the house. I knew the garden was Esme doing she loved to garden in her free time.

That's when Edward spoke "This house has been in the family for over 60 years now" "It's beautiful" I whispered feeling utterly amazed. "Ahhhh it's alright" He said not so bothered tone. "It's so much more beautiful since your here" He said with a smile while kissing my hand. His words made me blush again "thank you" I whispered under my breath.

I was suddenly hit by my nerves and hormones at the same time when the car pulled to a stop that I started to cry, my breathing was becoming shallow and laboured.

I was on Edward lap before could I could blink "shhh my love it's ok you need to calm down, it's not good for our babies, there's nothing to be afraid of we all love you and I will be with you I will not leave your side for a minute" He said rocking me back and forward while stroking my hair it was starting to have an effect on me as my breathing was becoming normal again.

I felt Edward give a relieved sigh before kissing my hand and he carried me out of the car, stupid skilful know it all vampire why could he not just leave me in the car I thought to myself.

I looked at the porch to see Alice jumping up and down excitedly that's when all my fears were gone. Edward set me down on my feet kissing my forehead, while taking my hand and walking up to the house. Alice was beside me in a second bouncing up and down "Bella oh I have my sister back" that's Alice came flying towards me but Edward stepped in front of me to protect me from Alice's being to over excited. "Alice careful with Bella, she is pregnant I don't want her or our babies to get hurt."

"What pregnant how is that possible if me could have children Rosalie and Emmett would have had a child by now" Alice said speaking her thoughts.

I spoke up "It's must be because I'm human my body can change to carry a baby and a girl vampire body cannot change" I answered feeling another blush cross my checks to see Alice pull out of a version.

"Oh god it's true they will look so much like both of you" She said with a big smile on her face as she walked around Edward to give me a gentle hug "welcome back sis lets go see the rest of the family."

We turned Edward taking hold of my hand again. That's when we looked to see the rest of the family gathered up on the porch smiling widely apart from one person Rosalie who was frowning and snarling all at the same time.

Each of the Cullen's greeted me with soft hugs and whispers of welcome apart from Rosalie you just walked back into the house, I turned to see Esme greeting Edward if Esme could cry I'm sure she would be as she pulled him in into a big hug while sobbing on his shoulder.

I felt my phone starting to vibrate inside my pocket and everyone was busy so I just walked a few steps back to answer I looked at the caller ID to see it was Jacob this made me smile widely.

"Hey Jake" "BELLA are you ok, Bella Charlie is died where the hell are you I have been so worried" he sounded really panicked I could tell he was not thinking the words before letting them out. "I'm sorry bells I should not have told you like that I just needed to know you are ok" I felt a sob build up in my throat as Jacob reminded me I had lost Charlie. "I'm ok I am with family in Hopeston"

"What family bells I will come and get you, I need to keep you safe" "you don't need to come for me I am safe with my family but thank you for the offer" I did not want to tell Jacob I was with the Cullen's he would flip. " Bella this creature is not safe you need to come home so that I can protect you please" I looked over to see the Cullen's still greeting Edward . "I can't I want to stay here, will be let me know the date and time of Charlie funeral as I know the people in forks loved my dad and they would of arranged something" I said tears leaking down my face.

"Oh Bells the funeral is today in 3 hours time did you not know" "WHAT" I shouted without thinking getting the attention of all the Cullen's. Edward was beside me before anyone else could speak. " It's today Bells they wanted Charlie buried as soon as possible, they wanted him to rest in peace" I felt weak all of a sudden , my eyes blurred and the last thing I saw was myself falling towards the floor before every thing went Black.

I woke up to find myself on a warm comfortable bed with a slight pressure on my hand I looked over to see Edward head rested against my baby bump, one hand holding mine with his eyes shut .

I raked my free hand through his hair, only for Edward's eyes to flutter "Oh thank god "He said nuzzling my neck "I was so worried" he spoke. "What how long have I been out" " Only 17 minutes and 34 seconds but that was the worst time of my life even through Carlisle said your brain was trying to protect its self, I will still worried sick are you ok"

" I'm fine what happened " " you were on the phone to someone when you passed out I caught you before you could fall but your phone was shattered on the floor" he carried on "I could have killed the person for putting you under stress but your phone broke. So I could not ask who you were speaking to and I only heard Charlie name and funeral please tell me love tell me what happened."

"Ok but the rest of the family need to be here" as the words left my mouth the rest of the Cullen's were standing round my bed looking concerned.

"Please tell us love" "Ok I was on the phone to my best friend Jacob Black he was there when you guys left" Everyone looked really guilty apart from Rosalie who was smiling I carried on. "He called to find out if I was ok "I sucked in a breath before continuing. "You see they found char... I mean my dad dead at our house" Everyone grasped and I was in Edward arms once more " Do you know what killed him " Alice said sobbing dry tears "yessss" I dragged out I was not ready to tell them yet. "Love please we need to know" Edward spoke softly cooing in my ear. "Vic... Victoria she killed him she tried to kill me but the babies protected me with some kind of physical shield also some kind of wolf protected me as well" I said sobbing

Anger flashed over Edward's "what she tried to hurt you" I just nodded and Edward scared me by roaring in anger "I'm going to kill her" He said standing up. "No we need you" I cried out. Edward was beside me again in a instant "Please forgive me I will protect I will not leave your side even for a minute " All the Cullen's looked angry and protective all at once, they all spoke one at a time.

Carlisle: "you are part of this family nothing will hurt you ever again" He spoke with such confidence.

Esme:" It ok Bella that monster will not come near you again" Esme reassured me.

Emmett: "Hell yes I will kill anything that tries to hurt you "He said pumping his fist in the air.

Alice: "its ok sis you and the babies are safe" she said hugging me.

Rosalie: "Do I care you have everything" she said stomping off, I felt bad she could never have what she wanted.

Jasper: "Don't mind her she did not mean it and you have our support and protection there's no need to worry" he said sending calm and happy emotions towards me.

I felt better knowing I had my family behind me ever if Rosalie never wanted to show it I loved my family so much. I just one more thing "Can we go to Charlie's funeral I need to say good bye" I said letting a sob out of my chest " of course my love" Edward replied hugging me close I finally felt safe I had my family and my Edward.

**Hi everyone I hope you liked the two chapter's please review **** Also I am going to put a Poll up tomorrow for baby names so please vote for the name you like **** It will be multiple so you can vote for both a boys and a girls name **** Until next time Gem.**


	15. Going home and the Call Edwards Pov

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer does **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story so far I have reached a 100 reviews and I'm so happy thank you. You have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 14, so thank you too**

**fdaleny**

**juney83uk**

**Mrs R Patz 15x**

**EBRAJERCECullen **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**BrokEN 'Wing Ed 23 **

**miss swan **

**Kitty Bella Lemondove **

**Marykaterox **

**PachO' shea **

Edward Pov:

We were travelling home in my new blue Volvo which I bought when I moved to Alaska as my silver Volvo smelled to much like Bella, which made my heart cry out in despair and having it around me without her presence would drive me mad. I had left my silver Volvo with my family in Hopeston in hope that it would lessen the pain of being without Bella by not having reminders around. I was looking forward to seeing my family again now I had my Bella back I could finally face them again.

I turned to see Bella looking out of the window I felt Bella freeze in her seat as her eyes filled with emotions. I quickly placed my hand in Bella's and gave it a reassuring squeeze as I drove.

10 minutes later we turned into a long dirt road which was surrounded by the woods, that's when I saw the family house that came into view. As always the garden was well kept I knew Esme liked to distract herself by gardening which meant that I coursed her pain when I left because not only did she lose a daughter, she also lost a son.

That's when I decided to speak "This house has been in the family for over 60 years now" I said in a soft and welcoming voice. "It's beautiful" she whispered looking utterly amazed. "Ahhhh it's alright" I said not really bothering about the house as I could not take my eyes off the beauty in the other side of the car. I quickly voiced my thoughts "It's so much more beautiful since your here" "thank you" Bella whispered under her breath.

I pulled the car to a stop in the drive way, only to see Bella crying silent tears which grew louder as I looked at her, her breathing was being shallow and laboured which scared the hell out of me. Why was my Bella panicking so much, our family loved her as much as I did?

I quickly pulled Bella onto my lap and whispered in her ear "shhh my love it's ok you need to calm down, it's not good for our babies, there's nothing to be afraid of we all love you and I will be with you I will not leave your side for a minute" I said rocking her back and forward while stroking my Bella hair.

I could tell it was starting to have an effect on her as Bella breathing was becoming normal again, I silently thanked god as I don't know what I would do if I lost her .

I gave a relieved sigh before kissing Bella hand and I then carried her out of the car as I did not want her under any more stress , if I had my way Bella would not walk throughout the rest of her pregnancy but I knew Bella was to stubborn for that .

Bella was looking towards the porch, I turned to see Alice jumping up and down excitedly, her thoughts screaming at me in my mind which were all related to thank god Bella and Edward are back, well it was safe to say she missed use . I set Bella down on her feet kissing her softy on her forehead, while taking Bella's hand and walking up to the house.

Alice was beside use in a second bouncing up and down while excitedly babbling towards my Bella "Bella oh I have my sister back" that's when Alice came flying towards Bella my instincts kicked in the moment I saw Bella in danger. I stepped in front of Bella to protect her from Alice being too over excited. "Alice careful with Bella, she is pregnant I don't want her or our babies to get hurt" I stated in a strong stern voice.

"What pregnant how is that possible if me could have children Rosalie and Emmett would have had a child by now" I would have been mad at Alice for thinking such thinks but I remembered vampires were not supposed to be able to have children. Well I guess that makes me the luckiest vampire in the world.

Bella spoke in as soft voice "It's must be because I'm human my body can change to carry a baby and a girl vampire body cannot change" she answered as another round of blushing crossed her checks.

During this time Alice was having a vision of two little babies crawling around the living room one was dressed in blue and the other in purple, the one dressed in the blue looked just like me when I was a human and he had my green forest eyes with Bella brown hair.

Our little girl who was dressed in purple had Bella's deep brown eyes and my bronze hair, all I could think was wow as Alice pulled out of her vision.

"Oh god it's true they will look so much like both of you" Alice said with a big smile on her face as she walked around me to give Bella a gentle hug "welcome back sis lets go see the rest of the family."

We turned and I took hold of Bella's hand again. That's when we looked to see the rest of the family gathered up on the porch smiling widely apart from one person Rosalie who was frowning and snarling all at the same time towards Bella. Rosalie's thoughts were filled with anger and sadness, the anger was because Bella could have something she could not have but wanted more in the world to become a mother. The sadness was because she could ever have a family of her own that made me feel sadness in return as she was my sister.

Each of the family approached both me and Bella with a warm welcome, I saw Esme approaching me looking very emotional , she pulled me in into a big hug while sobbing on my shoulder.

After about 5 minutes Esme had calmed down enough to speak "I'm so proud of you son welcome home" she said before she started sobbing again after a while Carlisle calmed her enough to allow the rest of the family to say hello.

I was pulled out of the family reunion as I heard Bella shout "what" at the top of her voice. I turned to see Bella on her phone with tears leaking down her face, what had coursed my Bella to become upset.

I ran to her side at vampire speed before anyone could speak another word. I could hear all the confused and worried thoughts from in my family heads which made me worry more.

I heard a man speak towards Bella ""It's today Bells they wanted Charlie buried as soon as possible, they wanted him to rest in peace" what Charlie was died how did that happen, my poor Bella her emotions must be a mess right now.

As I pulled out of that thought I saw was Bella falling towards the floor I quickly caught her but the phone smashed on the floor before I could question the person but at that moment I really did not care my Bella had passed out and I was worried sick.

"Carlisle" I screamed even though I knew he was close, I couldn't see past my panic. Carlisle checked Bella after I carried her to Carlisle and Esme room as our room was not ready yet. He tried to explain that her mind was only protecting it's self and she would wake up when she was ready. He also said the babies were doing just fine.

Once Carlisle had left the room I started dry sobbing, begging my Bella to wake up for me "Please my love I need you to make up, I need you here with me please" when I got no response I broke down dry sobbing ever harder.

After a while I rested my head on her baby bump while clinging onto her hand, just to make sure she did not leave me. I closed my eyes and wished for my Bella to wake up soon.

Around 17 minutes later I felt someone playing with my hair, please be awake I thought to myself before opening my eyes only to meet warm brown eyes.

"Oh thank god" I said nuzzling Bella's neck "I was so worried" I spoke again voicing my thoughts.

"What how long have I been out" Bella asked " Only 17 minutes and 34 seconds but that was the worst time of my life even through Carlisle said your brain was trying to protect its self, I was still worried sick are you ok" I replied feeling my insides a light at the possibility to her answer.

"I'm fine what happened "Bella replied in a confused voice.

" you were on the phone to someone when you passed out I caught you before you could fall but your phone was shattered on the floor" I carried on "I could have killed the person for putting you under stress but your phone broke. So I could not ask who you were speaking to and I only heard Charlie name and funeral please tell me love tell me what happened."

"Ok but the rest of the family need to be here" as the words left Bella's mouth the rest of the family were standing round her bed looking concerned.

"Please tell us love" I pleaded.

"Ok I was on the phone to my best friend Jacob Black he was there when you guys left" I felt guilt wash over me because I had left Bella but at least she made a friend right. "He called to find out if I was ok "Bella sucked in a breath before continuing. I could see that she was having problems telling us about how Charlie died.

"You see they found char... I mean my dad dead at our house" I gasped followed by the rest of the family and I Bella in my arms once more " Do you know what killed him " Alice said sobbing dry tears "yessss" Bella dragged out as if she was scared what she was about to say was going to hurt us. "Love please we need to know" I spoke softly while cooing in Bella's ear. "Vic... Victoria she killed him she tried to kill me but the babies protected me with some kind of physical shield also some kind of wolf protected me as well" Bella said sobbing

I took me a moment to register her words before I felt my emotions closing down on me, that monster we called Victoria had tried to hurt my Bella and our babies, at that moment all I could see was red. I could feel the anger building up inside of me; she could have taken the most important people in the world to me away. I also felt proud of my babies for protecting them and their mother.

"what she tried to hurt you "I said my voice was filled with anger Bella just nodded and I must of scared Bella as I roared in anger "I'm going to kill her" I said standing up. I did not want that monster tainting the air much longer. "No we need you" Bella cried out. What had I done I had nearly left her again to track Victoria when Bella needed me most. I was beside Bella again in a instant "Please forgive me I will protect I will not leave your side even for a minute "I would project my Bella and our children and if that monster ever came near any of them I would kill her in a heartbeat, all I could think in my head this is not over again and again. All of our family looked angry and protective all at once, they all spoke one at a time.

Carlisle: "you are part of this family nothing will hurt you ever again" He spoke with such confidence.

Esme:" It ok Bella that monster will not come near you again" Esme reassured Bella.

Emmett: "Hell yes I will kill anything that tries to hurt you "He said pumping his fist in the air.

Alice: "its ok sis you and the babies are safe" she said hugging Bella .

Rosalie: "Do I care you have everything" she said stomping off, oh come on this behaviour was totally uncalled for now.

Jasper: "Don't mind her she did not mean it and you have our support and protection there's no need to worry" he said smiling I could tell he was sending calm emotions to Bella.

I felt grateful knowing my family was there to help me protect my small family that was growing inside the love of my life. I would protect my Bella ever if it meant giving up my own life. For once in my life it felt good to be a vampire as I am able to sense a danger coming and protect her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella asking a question "Can we go to Charlie's funeral I need to say good bye" she as a sob cut through her chest, all I wanted to do was take the pain away from her "of course my love" I replied hugging her close to me it felt safe to have her in my arms again which was one of the best feeling in the world.

**I everyone I hoped you enjoyed Edwards point of view thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I mean wow I reached a 100 reviews and I am so so grateful **** The next chapter will be Charlie funeral which should be up soon and sorry this chapter took so long I have been really tried from work **** but here it is so I hope you enjoyed it **


	16. Charlie's Funeral

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer does **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story you have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you. Please remember to put your vote in on the poll for baby names thank you **** I want to give a great big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 15, so thank you too**

**Alice Cullen 0629**

**juney83uk**

**Mrs R Patz 15x**

**EBRAJERCECullen **

**Yezzer Bezzers **

**BrokEN 'Wing Ed 23 **

**miss swan **

**Only Vampires Can Love Forever **

**Marykaterox **

**PachO' shea **

**And Enchanted Bunny who reviewed chapter 2 **

Bella Pov for Charlie's funeral 

After I had calmed down enough to tell the Cullen's when Charlie's funeral was, we were speeding are way back to forks. To my surprise Carlisle was driving while I sat in the back in Edward's arms which made me really happy because Edward would usually insist on driving but not this time.

All of the Cullen's were coming to forks to pay their respects to Charlie and to protect me from anything dangerous while we were there.

With Carlisle's insane driving we reached forks around 40 minutes later which gave us around an hour get ready for the funeral and to get there on time.

Alice being the queen of shopping had managed to find me a black knee length maternity dress, with a soft belt that went around the stomach to help keep the babies comfortable which I was very grateful for as I would be doing a lot of standing up today.

I know what you're thinking how the hell did Alice find a dress for me at such sort notice and my answer to you would be Alice would be Alice.

Once I was dressed I sat down at Alice dresser and started to brush my hair, I must have been lost in my thoughts as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder which caused me to scream and my breathing to become fast.

"Whoa Bella it's just me, your ok Bells" Emmett said in a soft brotherly voice but only two seconds later the door to the bedroom flew open. Followed by a panicked looking Edward running to my side holding my face between his hands and that's when the questions started.

"Bella love what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the babies? Edward asked these questions quickly in a panicked voice giving me no time to answer them which the caused him to worry more.

I calmed my breathing and answered his questions "I'm ok love it's just Emmett touched my shoulder and I over reacted. I guess I'm a little jumpy, sorry for scaring you I really did not mean to make you worry and the babies are fine no harm done."

Edward gave me a crooked smile followed by him turning and glaring at Emmett. "Emm you need to be careful no more sneaking up on Bella please" "ok bro" Emmett replied sheepishly

Edward took me into his arms and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before speaking "Bella love we better be going or we will be later love"

"Edward I'm scared if we go it's really goodbye I will never see Charlie again" I said in a soft whisper tears falling down my cheeks .

"Oh love it will be ok" Edward said pulling me into another hug. "How is it ok Edward nothing ok our babies will never know their grandfather?" "Because my love we have our family and I love you more than anything and I will never let anything hurt you or our babies. We will pass down our memories of Charlie so our children will have him in their hearts, ok my love he will always be remembered "

"Thank you Edward let's go" I said wiping my tears away. Edward then picked me up and run at vampire speed to his Volvo and we were driving towards church and the rest of the Cullen's were following behind in Emmett's jeep.

We pulled up to see most of forks waiting outside church doors, I guess nearly everyone loved and respected my dad as they all got to meet him in their everyday life's. He helped to protect our little town of Forks and the people who lived here.

We were now walking up to the church doors, when I saw Jacob in a tux handing out service leaflets. I noticed that Edward had pulled me closer against his body while walking towards the church, Edward had always been protective of me and when I was in his arms I felt as if nothing could hurt me not ever today.

Where we reached the church Jacob turned and glared at the Cullen's and then turned to see me in that second a bright smile appeared on his face as he rushed forward.

Of course in the same second I was behind a protective looking Edward who was now a crutching down in front of me. I could hear the rest of the Cullen's growling behind me, I quickly stepped in by laying a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's ok Edward this is Jacob one of my best friends" I said winking at Alice who gave me the biggest smile in return.

Before Edward could answer me Jacob pulled me into a hug, knocking an angry looking Edward out of the way to get to me. "Oh Bells I was so worried when the phone cut off, I'm glad your ok bells but why are the Cullen's here" he nearly snarled their name while breathing deeply as if to control himself.

"They are part of my family and they are welcome here to support me and pay their respects to Charlie" I said feeling really angry for some reason, god stupid hormones I thought to myself.

Tears were now running down my face sometimes I really hate my mood changes as it caused my emotions to go through the roof. As the tears began to full I was pulled into the cold arms I knew and loved.

I could hear Edward talking to Jacob but I could not make out what they were saying as the blood rushing to my ears was affecting my hearing. After a few minutes of talking I was being lead into the church by Edward who was trying to sooth me.

The service was very beautiful as Mr Webber performed it with such emotion; there was not one dry eye in the church apart form the Cullen's of course. Before long Mr Webber had finished up and asked everyone to make their way to the burial spot, I felt like I was about to break down screaming as I didn't ever know when that was. What kind of daughter did not ever know when their dad was being buried?

Edward pulled me into a soft hug and I saw Jasper looking very sad and filled with guilt, that's when I realised that Jasper was reflecting my emotion that's why Edward felt the need to have me in his arms.

"Shhh love there no reason to feel guilty you were protecting our children you had to leave to keep you and them safe" He whispered connecting the dots, god he knew me so well which I was grateful for.

"You know before Charlie died to told me to leave before it was too late" I said breaking down sobbing in Edward's arms. "He loved you with all his heart; you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had a hard time showing his feelings my love" Edward replied softly.

I had not realised we had been walking again as we were now at the place of burial it was so beautiful, I was so grateful to the person who picked this place for my dad as I knew he would love it.

About 20 minutes later Charlie was being lowed into the ground, I could hearing endless sobbing around me including those from my family. As Alice and Esme were crying onto their true loves shoulders as they hold them in their arms.

I attempted to walk towards Charlie to pay my respects only to be pulled back by my Edward. "We will go together my love is that ok" Edward cooed in my ear. "Yes thank you" I whispered.

We then walked forward together and I gently took hold of my baby bump as I kneeled down and of course Edward offered me as much help as possible before joining me.

I threw the red rose into Charlie's grave before speaking "Thank you dad for everything I love you so much never forget that and I will make sure your grandchildren will know everything about you. How much I loved you and how much you were going to love them, god I love you so much why did you have to leave us dad " I said breaking down crying once again

Edward rubbed my back in a soothing manner while saying his goodbye to Charlie "Thank you Charlie for having the most beautiful caring daughter, I love her with all my heart sir and I going to protect her and our children for the rest of my existence that I can promise you Charlie. Thank you for being there when I was not for loving and protecting the most important person of my existence thank you Charlie I can ever replay you enough" Edward spook with such respect and in a grateful tone I doubt god himself would not believe his words .

Then Edward threw his rose in before helping me stand up, he then pulled me into a loving hug where I cuddled into him and let my tears fall freely as I knew I was safe and loved in his arms.

Before long the people started to clear but not before wishing me sorry for my lose and speaking comforting things to me about my father.

Once all the people had paid their respects their was only me and the rest of the Cullen's still there. Well that was before I heard someone shouting my name from across the crematory.

I quickly turned around to see a person I did not expect to come with tears running down their face, I turned to Edward and he let me out of his embrace before I took of as fast as I could across the crematory in my current condition with Edward not far behind me.

_**Ohh cliff hanger who do you think turned up to see Bella right at the end, there lot's of tears from Bella in this chapter. Please Review to tell me what your thoughts are and if I should do one in Edward's Pov **____** I will update soon thank you for reading ever if you're a visitor please review as I love to hear from you **_____


	17. Charlie's Funeral Edward's Pov

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer does **

juney83uk

Mrs R Patz 15x

EBRAJERCECullen130

Alice Cullen 0629

Khristle

Yezzer Bezzers

Sportfreaky 13

miss swan

Stephanie Swan Cullen

Marykaterox

Hayleyxx01

fdaleny 214

Kitty Bella Lemondove

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story you have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you. Please remember to put your vote in on the poll for baby names thank you **** I want to give a great big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 16, so thank you too**

Edward Pov for Charlie's funeral:

Bella had just calmed down enough to tell us when her fathers funeral was, I hated seeing my Bella suffering and to see Bella breaking down like this was breaking my non beating heart. A couple of minutes after Bella told us we were speeding are way to Forks.

I wanted to be there to comfort my Bella so we sat in the back of the car together; she was cuddled up in my arms as if she was scared she would break without me.

All of the family were going to Forks to pay their respects to Charlie as he had given us the person who glued our family together Bella. Plus the whole family wanted to be there in case of any dangers that might harm Bella. I knew I would never let anything happen to my Bella now she was back in my arms, nothing would never harm her or our children again.

We had reached Forks around 40 minutes later which gave use a chance to get ready and get to Charlie's funeral on time.

Emmett found me a black suit and a plain white shirt as I refused to leave Bella for any longer than a minute at a time. After a few minute I made sure Bella was calm enough before I asked Alice to watch Bella for a minute while I got dressed.

A few minutes later I got a clear picture in my mind of Emmett walking into Alice's old bedroom to find Bella with her back to him, brushing through the same piece of hair over and over again while starring blankly at the mirror.

That's when the picture went blank and a loud scream came from my love. I was in Alice's room a few seconds later feeling worried and panicked as I did not know what happened to my Bella

When I reached the room I threw the door open to find a very frighten looking Bella this made me worry even more.

I ran to Bella's side holding her face between my hands and that's when I voiced my worries .

"Bella love what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the babies? I asked these questions feeling my panic taking over me, I knew I had given her no time to answer me but I became even more to worried.

Bella breathing was starting to calm down and she started to answer my questions "I'm ok love it's just Emmett touched my shoulder and I over reacted. I guess I'm a little jumpy, sorry for scaring you I really did not mean to make you worry and the babies are fine no harm done." Bella replied

I gave Bella a crooked smile before turning towards Emmett and glaring at him as I was angry that he had scared my Bella. "Emm you need to be careful no more sneaking up on Bella please" I pleaded with my brother. "Ok bro" Emmett replied sheepishly

I took Bella into my arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before speaking to my love "Bella love we better be going or we will be later love"

"Edward I'm scared if we go it's really goodbye I will never see Charlie again" Bella replied in a soft whisper with tears falling down her cheeks the sight broke my non beating heart.

"Oh love it will be ok" I said before pulling Bella into another hug. "How is it ok Edward nothing ok our babies will never know their grandfather?"

So that what my love was worried about I was going to make sure, that our children had all the love and support they needed as well as hearing stories of the great man who provided me with the love of my life.

I replied by speaking only the truth "Because my love we have our family and I love you more than anything and I will never let anything hurt you or our babies. We will pass down our memories of Charlie so our children will have him in their hearts, ok my love he will always be remembered"

"Thank you Edward let's go" Bella said wiping away her tears. I then picked her up and run at vampire speed to my Volvo and we were driving towards church with the rest of the family were following behind in Emmett's jeep.

We pulled up to see most of the people in forks waiting outside church doors, I guess nearly everyone loved and respected Bella's father as he liked to help people in anyway possible . He helped to protected this little town of Forks and the people who lived here which made everybody grateful.

We were now walking up to the church doors, when I noticed the boy who was at the door handing out service leaflets was wandering if Bella was ok in his mind. I pulled Bella closer against my body while walking towards the church in an effect to help keep her feeling safe and secure.

I had always been protective of my Bella as she was my life and nothing was going to change that. When she was in my arms I felt as if nothing could hurt or scare her not ever today.

Where we reached the church the boy that was thinking of Bella turned and glared at use one by one, while showing painful pictures of how my leaving effected Bella in ways I could not imagine. He turned to look at Bella and in that second a bright smile appeared on his face as he rushed forward towards my Bella.

Of course in the same second Bella was behind my back as I was crutching down protectively in front of Bella. I could hear the rest of the family growling behind me, Bella quickly stepped in by placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Edward this is Jacob one of my best friends" Bella said while winking at Alice who gave her the big smile in return as she loved being referred to as Bella's best friend/ sister.

Before I could answer Bella and warn her it was not safe Jacob pulled her into a hug, knocking me out of the way to get to Bella which made me very angry as he was touching my Bella .

"Oh Bells I was so worried when the phone cut off, I'm glad your ok bells but why are the Cullen's here" he nearly snarled our name while breathing deeply trying to control himself stupid pup if he even thinks about hurting my Bella, I will kill him was all I could think.

"They are part of my family and they are welcome here to support me and pay their respects to Charlie" Bella replied in an angry tone, bless my little kitten wanted to be a tiger protect her family when we are supposed to be protecting her.

Tears were now running down her face I quickly pulled Bella into my arms reassuring her everything was going to be ok.

I started talking to Jacob at rapid speed so Bella would find it hard to catch what I was saying to him "If you ever upset my fiancé again I will kill you with a second thought, I do not want her under any undone stress and if you cause it so help me you will ever see the light of day again pup" I said reach word slowly hoping they would have more of an effect on Jacob.

I did not wait for an answer; instead I started leading my Bella into the church while rubbing soothing circles on her back. All the while hearing Jacob shocked thoughts of Bella being engaged to me, why was that so hard to believe for him?

The service was wonderful as Mr Webber had performed it with such emotion behind the service; there was not one dry eye in the church apart our family who were still dry sobbing of course. Before long Mr Webber had finished up and asked everyone to make their way to the burial spot. All colour seemed to rush out of Bella face as if she just remembered something horrible.

I pulled Bella into a soft hug once as I read Jasper thoughts to see her emotions were filled with sadness and guilt, Jasper was reflecting Bella's emotions, so I knew they were strong and she needed comforting. I wanted to project from the thoughts that were causing these emotions as it killed me to see Bella sad and in pain.

"Shhh love there no reason to feel guilty you were protecting our children you had to leave to keep you and them safe" I whispered connecting her emotions to the events that had just passed. I was proud of my Bella for keeping her and our children safe without her doing what she did I would have died along with her.

"You know before Charlie died to told me to leave before it was too late" Bella said breaking down sobbing in my arms. "He loved you with all his heart; you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had a hard time showing his feelings my love" I replied softly as we walked.

I had managed to get Bella to the place of burial and was so beautiful , it was prefect for Charlie, Billy Black had chosen well I would have to remember to thank him on behalf of me and Bella.

About 20 minutes later Charlie was being lowed into the ground, I could hearing endless sobbing and thoughts of sadness and despair around me including those from my family. As Alice and Esme were crying onto Jasper and Carlisle's shoulder as the boys hold them in their arms. Even Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry but was being stubborn.

Bella attempted to walk towards Charlie to pay her respects but I pulled her back I did not want my love to go through that alone. "We will go together my love is that ok" I cooed lovely in her ear. "Yes thank you" Bella whispered in a small voice.

We then walked forward together and Bella gently took hold of her baby bump, protecting our children as she kneeled down and of course I offered her as much help as possible before joining Bella on the ground.

Bella went first as she threw the red rose into Charlie's grave before speaking "Thank you dad for everything I love you so much never forget that and I will make sure your grandchildren will know everything about you. How much I loved you and how much you were going to love them, god I love you so much why did you have to leave us dad " Bella said breaking down crying once again, my heart broke for my love.

I knew how much it hurt to lose your parents I went through it over a 100 years ago and it still hurt deep inside.

I rubbed her back in a soothing manner while saying my goodbye to Charlie "Thank you Charlie for having the most beautiful caring daughter, I love her with all my heart sir and I going to protect her and our children for the rest of my existence that I can promise you Charlie. Thank you for being there when I was not for loving and protecting the most important person of my existence thank you Charlie I can ever replay you enough" I spook feeling my respect for the man that gave me my Bella. He had provided and protected Bella through her whole life and then again when I made the worst mistake of my existence.

Then I threw my rose in before helping Bella stand up, I then pulled he into a loving hug where she cuddled into me and let my tears fall freely as I knew she was safe and loved in my arms.

We watched as the rest of the family said there goodbyes and before long the people started to clear but not before wishing Bella sympathy and speaking comforting things to use about her father.

Once all the people in town had paid their respects to Charlie, there was only Bella and the rest of the family still there. Well that was before we heard someone shouting Bella's name from across the crematory.

The person thoughts were filled worry for Bella and she was also wishing she could have been here sooner to comfort Bella.

Bella quickly turned around to see a person we did not expect to come with tears running down their face, Bella turned to me and I let me out of my embrace before Bella took of as fast as she could across the crematory in her current condition with me not far behind her .

I really did not want my Bella running and while she was racing towards the person she so desired to see my thoughts were clouded with worry as she was moving to fast for my liking in her condition.

**So I hope everyone liked Edwards point view **** Please review **** Please remember to vote on the Poll for baby names as I will be closing it soon **


	18. Guess who and Surprises

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer does **

juney83uk

EBRAJERCECullen130

Alice Cullen 0629

PachO' shea

Yezzer Bezzers

Sportfreaky 13

Imperial Immortal Blindmerman

Team Emmette

Marykaterox

Hayleyxx01

fdaleny 214

Kitty Bella Lemondove

Vampire Princess

Angel plus Buffy equals 4 ever

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story you have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you. Please remember to put your vote in on the poll for baby names as voting closes soon thank you **** I want to give a great big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 17, so thank you too...**

Bella Pov:

My heart was speeding as I ran across the crematory as fast as I could, but soon enough I was in my mother's arms being pulled into a safe loving hug as I cried on her shoulder.

My thoughts were screaming at me what the hells she is doing here, why was she here now that Charlie was gone?

I must have voiced these thoughts without releasing as Renee was no longer holding me or looking at me as she was now staring at the ground. Renee then answered the questions I so needed the answers to "I couldn't let you go through this alone Bella, you just lost your dad you need my support and Charlie was a good man Bells I wanted to pay my respects" Renee replied still looking at the floor.

"Why do I need you now, when I've always taken care of you my whole life" I said in a shouted whisper. I could feel my insides breaking down, I had needed my mum so many times in my life and this is one of them so why am I pushing her away.

I knew why I just didn't want to admit it because I was scared it would hurt more when I lost Renee one way or another; I had already nearly lost her once in the space of a month I couldn't go through that again.

"Bella love I'm sorry I should have been here sooner, I'm such a bad mother" Renee then started to sob.

"Oh mum it's not your thought I over reacted stupid hormones, you know you can blame your grandchildren for them" I said reaching over to wipe her tears away.

Renee then looked at my baby bump adorably " Bella is that really my grandchildren growing so fast, I swear that you have gotten twice as big since I saw you and your whole frame is glowing with love and sadness but it suits you, the glowing I mean not the sadness " Renee stated with a smile.

I knew my mum went meant those words as praises so I ever took them in a fence like most people would have by her words.

Renee then started to speak again "I can't believe it' 3 weeks since the crash you look so different pregnancy really suits you and even if I did warn you about getting pregnant at such a young age I'm so proud of you honey"

As soon as Renee mentioned the accident Edward pulled me toward him into a tight hug as he whispered in my ear " what accident love you never mentioned any accident" He said in a soft worried voice.

I answered quickly reassuring my love " not me honey mum was in a accident around three weeks back and needed a lung transplant so I went to take care of her, me and the babies are fine Edward I promise"

"Oh" was all that Edward said before letting out a relieved sigh, I could tell he was glad I was not involved in the accident.

That's when I heard a voice I had not heard since my run in with Victoria "Mummy" the voice asked. I quickly moved my hands to my baby bump before answering our baby "yes honey it's me" our baby was quick to reply " mummy were thirsty, please ask daddy if he can help you find something to drink"

Once I had finished listening to what our babies wished. I looked at Renee to see her looking between me and Edward "Bella do you care to explain what this boy is doing here" Renee spook in a stern voice.

Before I could answer and tell Renee it was all one big misunderstanding Edward spook. "Renee I regret leaving Bella that day in the woods, I will never forgive myself for what I did but I love your daughter and our children with all my heart and I am ever going to leave or hurt them in any way please give me a second chance Renee"

After a few minute later Renee replied "ok Edward you hurt Bella so much when you left if you can promise you will look after Bella and not leave her again, then I guess I can do the same as Bella has and forgive you" Edward replied with his famous charming crooked smile then spook the words that filled my heard with joy all over again "Thank you Renee that all I can ask for and I promise I will love and never leave her ever again. Bella is everything to me I would die for her"

As Edward was reassuring my mum the babies were crying out thoughts of thirst in my head, I could feel my body frame weakening as I started to sway from side to side.

Of course Edward saw me swaying and had me cradled in his arms, pulling my body close to his "what wrong love do you need to rest" Edward asked in a worried tone. "Edward the babies are thirsty if you know what I mean and their taking up all my energy" I whispered as I started sobbing on Edward's shoulder as I was feeling ever weaker now.

Renee stepped forward as she could tell there was something wrong with me in that moment "Bella honey are you ok is it the babies" Renee asked looking very worried now.

" I'm fine mum I just need some rest , can I come and see you tomorrow if your still in forks as I really need to rest I don't want to rest the babies health. I hope you understand"

"No of course I understand love I will ring you tomorrow and me can meet, Edward will you please look after her and call me when she resting well please because god known's I worry too much"

"Of course Renee" Edward replied softly. "Oh and Bella I got a surprise I need to show you tomorrow dear" she said with excitement in her eyes.

"What surprise mum you known I hate surprises Mum" I said with a pout. "Your love this one love now go home, have some rest and I will see you tomorrow" Renee said with a bright smile on her face.

I gave my mum a hug and a kiss good bye before taking Edwards hand as we started walking away.

We walked until Renee was out of sight then Edward settled me in his arms and took off running at vampire speed.

A few minutes later we were in a beautiful clearing, that's when I became scared this was so real and how the hell am I going to hunt, I'm not a vampire what if my babies get hurt, this was all I could think as I felt Edward resting me down on my feet.

Oh god how am I going to this.

**I hoped you liked this chapter , most of you quested right it was Renee **** and what is her surprise for Bella and will Bella be able to hunt or will she need Edwards help . Please review **

**I will update on Saturday depending on the amount of reviews I get **


	19. Bella Hunt Part 1 Bella Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi thank you to everyone who has show and given me support and advice over the last few Days I wish I could write all your names with a big thank you but then this would not be a chapter ; ) Yes that's right welcome to the next chapter **** I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 18 so thank you **

**Most of you guys would have reviewed the notice which was the old chapter 19. This has now been taken down but that will also mean it will be hard to review so I got a special surprise for everyone, drum roll please... There is going to be 2 chapters to this story today so I hope you enjoy and please review **

_**Previously: We walked until Renee was out of sight then Edward settled me in his arms and took off running at vampire speed.**_

_**A few minutes later we were in a beautiful clearing, that's when I became scared this was so real and how the hell am I going to hunt, I'm not a vampire what if my babies get hurt, this was all I could think as I felt Edward resting me down on my feet.**_

_**Oh god how am I going to this.**_

Bella Pov part one of the hunt:

I stood there staring blankly into space god how was I going to hunt? I'm not ever a vampire for crying out loud!

Edward most have seen my blank expression because the next thing I knew Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist as he rubbed soothing circles around on my baby bump to calm me .

"Love what wrong" Edward asked in a soft voice. "Edward I can't do this, I'm not a vampire and I faint at the sight of blood so how am I supposed to hunt when I have everything fighting against me" I said as I started to sob but I continued before Edward could speak. "I know that our babies need this I feel like such a bad mum and their not ever born yet" I cried feeling the hot tears fall down my cheeks.

Within a second my face was locked between Edward's hands as we stared into each other eyes. Edward started to speak with such truth behind his words all I could do was feel loved.

"Bella don't you ever say that do you hear me you are going to be a great mother, the best even you have already protected our children. Bella our children are so connected to you that they can speak to you through your mind and body as they can use their powers from the womb. This should all be impossible you being pregnant with my children, them being so connected to you and you forgiving the monster that left you pregnant and hurt in the first place."

"Oh Edward there was nothing to forgive you have never been a monster how many times do I have to repeat that, I love you with all my heart Edward and thank you love I hope you are right I want to be the best mother possible for our children."

I then spook more of my thoughts. "Just you wait when they are out of my womb you will not stopping hearing how much they love you already" I stated with a smile as our children were doing happy kicks inside me and I could tell they totally agreed with my thoughts and speech.

But then the babies thoughts popped into my head again "Mummy were really thirsty, we love daddy to but please we need some blood you can talk to daddy later please" Out baby pleaded with me which made me feel even worse.

I attempted to say his name but it came out as a whisper "Edward" A second later I was in his comforting arms as he rocked me while rubbing my back in a soothing motion. "Edward the babies need this but I'm so scared, what if the babies get hurt I will not be able to live with myself"

Edward stopped rocking me for a moment as a soft growl ripped through his chest. "Bella I would never let anything happen to you or our children, the thought alone makes me feel like I would kill anything that attempted to hurt you or our children. I will be with you every second while you hunt and I promise I will not let anything happen to you" He promised as the growl started to settle back in his chest.

"Ok but please stay close" I said in a soft unsure voice. "Of course love I'm not going anywhere" He promised.

With that I knew I was ready to try "ok what do I do" I said feeling confident. "Let the babies take over your senses love I am right here for you, nothing will happen" Edward stated softly.

I closed my eyes and started taking deep breathes through my nose , you can so this I thought to myself as I lowed myself in the crotch using both my hands to protect my baby bump.

In that second a gust of wind blow and I could feel the babies hunger take over as a started to run towards the unknown. I felt sensations take over me as I neared my prey, I could tell Edward was hot on my hells as he promised he would be.

Once I saw the bulk I came to a stop, looking it deep in the eyes before running forward at vampire speed as our children were using their vampire abilities to control my actions. I knew my strength would be the same so I would need Edwards help but the babies were not waiting they were pushed by thirst.

I leaped toward the bulk without a second thought, which was the wrong thing to do as the next thing I saw was the bulk legs bulking upwards but lucky something run in front of me and took the blow. The next thing I knew I was falling backwards with my angels arms wrapped protectively around me.

We hit the floor with a hard jolt of course Edward made sure that I was protected before we even hit the floor and took most of the hard landing.

We both laid there for a minute my eyes were closed as we breathing hard trying to catch our breath of course Edward did not need to breath but I guess he was breathing heavily to calm himself.

"Bella my love are you ok? Are the babies ok? Speak to me Bella open your please I need to know that your ok" Edward cried out in desperation to know if I was ok after our accident.

"I'm ok and so are or children" I wheezed out still catching my breath while reading the babies minds to check if they were ok . Suddenly I felt soft kisses being planted all over my face as my angel muttered thank god under his breath while pulling me into a hug.

I opened my eyes and Edward let out a huge sigh of relieve while hold me a little tighter in his arms.

" Bella my love lets not try that again please for a moment I thought I was going to lose you and that thought nearly killed me on the spot" Edward said while looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"But Edward the babies need blood without it they become really weak, I can't lose them love" I said in a stern voice knowing the babies needed to hunt and Edward would not win this fight.

"Ok love how about I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it does that sound good love."

"Yes thank you that would be great but please don't be long"

"I will be back so quick you will have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please just listen to me this one time."

"Ok Edward" I promised before Edward took off running to find the blood our children needed.

**Hi everyone that's it for this chapter **** the next chapter continues on Bella hunt, what will happen well stay tuned as the next chapter should be uploaded about 5 minutes after this one **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next and thank you again for all your support**


	20. Bella Hunt Part 2 Bella Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hello everyone **** this is part 2 of Bella's hunt I hope you enjoy. Please review this chapter as I love to hear from you. **

**Thank you again for all the support also a big thank you to anyone who had added me their favourites or alerts.**

_**Previously:**__** "Ok love how about I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it does that sound good love."**_

"_**Yes thank you that would be great but please don't be long"**_

"_**I will be back so quick you will have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please just listen to me this one time."**_

"_**Ok Edward" I promised before Edward took off running to find the blood our children needed.**_

Bella Pov part 2 of the hunt J

I had been sitting by the tree where Edward had left me 2 minutes ago when I heard strange sound coming from inside the bushes.

I felt my heart start to beat faster as the sound came nearer and nearer until my heart was beating at a frantic pace. My emotions were playing with me as the sound got closer I felt like I was going to break down every time the sound got closer.

That until the sound came to a complete stop and a creepy feeling came over me as the once peaceful place had become silent to silent, there was no birds singing and no sounds from the wild life around me.

That when I saw it a cute little bear that came rolling out of the bushes. I felt like laughing for being so silly it was only a baby . So I did I started to shake in laughter that I did not ever realise that the bear was now rolling around next to me with a smile on it's face.

I decided to try and be brave and stroke its belly, the little cub enjoyed it as it was rolling and making weird sounds as I went to stop.

"Are you lost little one when is your mummy and daddy" I asked in a soft voice. The next thing I knew a giant Bear came though the same bushes the little one came from.

But instead of the little bear running to what I thought was its family the little cub ran behind me a started to shake. Oh well this is just great where's a mind reader and a vampire when you need him. That's when I remember the phone Edward gave me in case of emergencies and I think this would class as what you would call an emergency as the big bear had started to approach me.

My hand quickly drove into my pocket as I reached my phone I heard a large growl rip out of the big bear's throat. I dialled Edward's number with shaky fingers; I heard it ring 3 times before my love picked up the phone

"Hello love you can't be missing me already I only left you about 5 minutes ago love, I am trying to find you and the babies something nice to eat" Edward stated in a happy tone.

I replied quickly and quietly not wanting to startle the big bear. "Edward I need you there's a big bear hear and I am really scared" I stated feeling my emotions bubbling again.

"What" Edward roared over the phone before he continued in a calmer but still panicked and angry voice. "Where are you?" " I'm at the tree still" I said feeling a sob start to work its way up my throat. " I'm on my love please stay still and don't make any sudden movements, I will be there in two minutes" Edward stated pleadingly before hanging up the phone.

The bear was still coming towards me until it was about 30 cm's away from me. It then started to sniff the ground around me but only a second later the bear jerked its head to the side. I followed its movement to see an angry looking Edward charging towards the bear with a snarl on his face.

The bear did not ever have time to react as the next thing I saw was the bear being throw away me and Edward running after it.

Only 2 minutes later Edward reappeared carrying the big bear on his back. He dropped it the moment he saw me and ran at vampire speed towards me. A second later I was his arms as he dried sobbed on my shoulder holding me close to his body.

After a few minutes Edward looked up using his eyes to scan for any damage the bear might have caused. After he was sure there was no physical harm done. He started to speak " Thank god your ok, I should have never left you here but I thought you would be safe. I should have know you being a danger magnet that you would be in danger by me leaving you, god I'm so stupid can you forgive me love"

" Edward it's not your fault you were trying to get our babies food of course I forgive you and the moment you found out we were in danger you raced back to use. To protect use what more could I ask for from the love of my life." I said before I leaned forward and gave Edward a passionate kiss on the lips.

A few seconds later we broke apart resting our foreheads onto each other as Edward spook " dinner is served love" before turning and eyeing the bear that was lifeless on the floor.

"How do I drink it" I asked softly "oh" was all Edward said before standing up and walking towards the bear with me in his arms. The next thing I knew Edward whispered for me to shut my eyes which I quickly did before I heard a ripping sound and a smell of fresh animal blood hit the air.

At first it was a sickly smell but after our children's instincts took over and I rushed forward before testing the blood with my tongue . It tasted really good but I made sure to keep my eyes closed the whole time afraid that I might faint if I saw the blood.

Within a couple of minutes the blood had finished and the babies were thinking very happy thoughts as they grew stronger again. I turned to see the little bear running away and part of me felt bad but I was glad that the baby bear was safe.

I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as I was really tired after today events and I was glad it was finally coming towards a close. As I felt my eye lids droop as Edward whispered in my ear " go to sleep love you safe" before softly humming my lullaby that he had created for me one we first meant.

"I love you Edward" I muttered sleepily

Edward replied a second later " I love you to Bella, sleep well love" and with that I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I hoped you enjoyed the two chapters, please let me know if you would like the hunt in Edwards point of view **** Please review as I love to hear from you **

**Love gemma loves Edward **


	21. Bella Hunt in Edward's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hello everyone **** this is Edward's point of view on the hunt I hope you enjoy. Please review this chapter as I love to hear from you **

**Big thank you to anyone who had added me their favourites or alerts lists and I would like to say a huge thank to the people who reviewed chapter 20: D**

**Alice Bella Cullen, Mrs R Patz 15x, tweettweet-24 , EBRAJERCECullen 130, Bouclette 7, miss swan, juney 83 uk, Marykaterox, fdaleny, PachO' Shea, hayley xx01, Singer dolphin, Jazzmyne .twilight luver4 life and Kitty Bella Lemondove.**

**Also a great big thank you with cuddles to all the people who encouraged me to keep writing, you're the best thank you. : D **

Edwards Pov: Bella Hunt

My Bella needed hunt that why we were here but by the look on Bella's face she seemed scared and worried about something well that had to change right now that's not good for our babies was all I could think.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist in the hope that it would comfort her; I also started rubbing soothing circles around Bella's baby bump so that the babies would calm down and give their mummy a rest.

"Love what wrong" I asked in a soft voice. "Edward I can't do this, I'm not a vampire and I faint at the sight of blood so how am I supposed to hunt when I have everything fighting against me" Bella said as she started to sob but before I could reply Bella started speaking again. "I know that our babies need this I feel like such a bad mum and their not ever born yet" Bella then started to cry if I were human I would have started to cry with her as it was not right for angels to doubt themselves, Bella was going to be a great mother .

I had Bella's face between my hands and we stared it each other eyes so as I spook only truth could be heard behind my words.

"Bella don't you ever say that do you hear me you are going to be a great mother, the best even you have already protected our children. Bella our children are so connected to you that they can speak to you through your mind and body as they can use their powers from the womb. This should all be impossible you being pregnant with my children, them being so connected to you and you forgiving the monster that left you pregnant and hurt in the first place." I said in a stern but loving voice as I needed Bella to know she was the only women I would ever want to mother our children and I also needed to here Bella's forgiveness again as I still could not believe she could love me.

"Oh Edward there was nothing to forgive you have never been a monster how many times do I have to repeat that, I love you with all my heart Edward and thank you love I hope you are right I want to be the best mother possible for our children."Bella replied in a soft tone.

I saw the look of determination cross Bella beautiful features before she spook "ok what do I do" "Let the babies take over your senses love I am right here for you, nothing will happen" I stated softly I knew this as I would never let anything happen to them.

I made sure to stay close to my Bella as she went into her hunting mode, I saw her eyes close and I could hear the deep breathes coming through Bella's nose. With a second Bella was in her hunting crotch using her hands to protect our babies from any harm.

A few seconds later a gust of wind blow and I felt my own hunger take over but only for a split second as I had to protect my Bella and our children. Just like that Bella took off running with me very close behind for protection of course.

Suddenly Bella came to a stop and was looking directly at the bulk, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to stay close every though it was dangerous to interrupt a hunt. I was bought out of my thought as Bella started to run towards the bulk at vampire speed , I could not help but feel proud of the babies in that moment.

But to my surprise Bella never asked for any help and just kept running straight for the bulk. Oh no this was bad Bella would not be able to take a bulk down on her own was my only thought before my protective instincts kicked in.

Bella leaped forward toward the bulk before I could stop her and in that moment I saw the bulk raise it's legs towards my love I was pushed faster in the need to protect her. I run in front of her without a second thought and suddenly I felt a soft blow which caused me to go flying backwards right towards Bella.

I knew I was going to bump into Bella there was nothing I could do about that but as soon as my angel was close enough I pulled her into my arms and wrapped them protectively around her before we could hit the ground.

We hit the floor with a hard jolt of course I made sure that Bella was protected before we even hit the floor and I took as much of the hard landing as possible .

We both laid there for a minute Bella's eyes were closed as we were breathing hard trying to catch our breath of course I did not need to breath but I was trying to calm myself , I could have lost them for crying out loud .

I looked at Bella to see that her eyes were still closed in that moment panic washed all over my body. "Bella my love are you ok? Are the babies ok? Speak to me Bella open your please I need to know that your ok" I cried out in desperation I needed to know if the most important people in my life were ok.

"I'm ok and so are the children" Bella wheezed out still catching her breath, I felt relief wash over me as Bella spook . I started laying soft kisses on her face as l muttered thank god under my breath while pulling her into a hug.

As I saw Bella open her eyes I let out another huge sigh in relief and I hold her tighter in my arms but not to tight.

"Bella my love lets not try that again please for a moment I thought I was going to lose you and that thought nearly killed me on the spot" I said while looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"But Edward the babies need blood without it they become really weak, I can't lose them love" she said in a stern voice in that moment I knew I would never win this argument.

So I replied giving Bella the only option that I would agree to "Ok love how about I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it does that sound good love."

"Yes thank you that would be great but please don't be long" Bella replied in a soft voice.

Even through I never wanted to leave Bella side not even for a second, I knew this was the safest way and if our children needed to drink then I would provide that for them.

"I will be back so quick you will have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please just listen to me this one time." I asked feeling really uneasily about leaving her alone.

"Ok Edward" she promised before I took off running to find the blood our children needed. As I was running I sent a text to Alice asking to watch Bella through her visions as I knew I would never go far away form Bella encase she needed me. With Alice watching her at least I could have some peace of mind while I hunted for my love.

I had been running for a few minutes as I was looking for something nice to hunt, something that the children might enjoy. That's when I came across a wild cat which was kind of like a lion only a little different.

It was cleaning itself by a little river. It was still unaware that I was watching it from the rocks above as I was about to make myself known . A loud shrill ring broke my interest in the hunt, I looked down at the caller Id to see that it was Bella number I had given her encases of emergency.

I thought Bella might be ringing to make a request on what the babies wanted to eat, I did not know how wrong I was going to be when I picked up the phone.

It rang a total of three times before I finally answered the phone. "Hello love you can't be missing me already I only left you about 5 minutes ago love, I am trying to find you and the babies something nice to eat" I said feeling very happy to be speaking to my love again.

Bella quickly and quietly replied in a very scared tone in that moment I down on me felt emotions crushing. All I could feel was worry and panic while I listened to my love. "Edward I need you there's a big bear hear and I am really scared"

"What" I roared over the phone before I continued tried to calm myself to find out where my love was "Where are you?" I asked in a panicked /angry tone. " I'm at the tree still" Bella relied and in that moment I was running back to the place I had left my love .

" I'm on my love please stay still and don't make any sudden movements, I will be there in two minutes" I asked pleading with her to do as she was told her before hanging up the phone and pushing my legs faster.

All I could think while running was my loves safety and why Alice had not seen Bella being that close to a bear that could hurt her.

As I came into view of the tree all I could feel bubbling through my body was anger towards the animal that was trying to hurt my love. I made myself a promise in that moment this bear was not going to live long.

I ran a quickly as possible towards my love until finally I reached her at this point the bear was sniffing the ground around Bella this made my anger multiply towards the bear. I charged right at the bear needing to protect my love at all costs.

The bear did not ever have time to react before I throw it away from Bella and soon after I was running after it.

I quickly killed the bear feeling very relieved that this animal couldn't hurt my love anymore. 2 minutes later I broke through the clearing, carrying a bear on my back but as soon as I saw my love I dropped the bear and ran at vampire speed until I had her in my arms. I then started dry sobbing on Bella's shoulder, feeling my emotions breaking through me until I could not bare the thought that I could have lost them.

My thoughts washed over me they started with how I could I lost my love for nearly the second time today, I know Bella was a danger magnet but why did someone want to take her form me. I knew I was lucky when I hunted the bear, that I did not hunt my angel but in the moment I saw her in danger the only thing I cared about was her and our babies' safety.

I quickly started scanning with my eyes, looking over her body to see if that bear had caused any damage to my prefect angel. After I was sure there was no physical harm done to Bella .

I started to speak " Thank god your ok, I should have never left you here but I thought you would be safe. I should have know you being a danger magnet that you would be in danger by me leaving you, god I'm so stupid can you forgive me love" I asked begging Bella to forgive me, god how could I have been so stupid to leave her alone.

" Edward it's not your fault you were trying to get our babies food of course I forgive you and the moment you found out we were in danger you raced back to use. To protect use what more could I ask for from the love of my life." Bella said before she leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. As soon as our lips met I felt fireworks going off throughout my whole body.

A few seconds later we broke apart resting our foreheads onto each other as I spook " dinner is served love" before I turned and eyed the bear that was laying lifeless on the floor.

"How do I drink it" Bella asked softly "oh" was all I said before I stood up and walked towards the bear with Bella in my arms. I whispered gently into her ear for her to shut her eyes which she quickly did. I wasted no time ripping the bear in half so it would make drinking it easier for my love. When I smelt fresh animal blood hit the air it took everything I had in me not to drink it.

Bella then rushed forward before testing the blood with her tongue keeping her eyes closed . The sight before me was not one I ever wanted to see but in that moment my heart swelled with pride as I looked at my love drinking from the bear.

Within a couple of minutes the blood was gone and Bella had a big smile on her face while rubbing soothing circles around her baby bump. She then turned her head to look behind her I quickly followed the movement to see the little bear running into the trees. I decided to let it go all I wanted to do was be near my love at this point in time, I would make sure to hunt later once my love was safe and with the family.

Bella suddenly looked very tired so I quickly took her into my arms and whispered as I saw her eyes droop. " Go to sleep love your safe" before softly humming her lullaby that I had created for her when we first meant.

"I love you Edward" Bella muttered sleepily I felt as if my heart was about to explode in joy.

I quickly replied " I love you to Bella, sleep well love" and with that she fell into a peaceful sleep in my arms .

**Well I hoped you liked Edward's point of view on the hunt. **** The next chapter will have Renee Surprise **** Please review the next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday **

**Also please remember to have your vote as the Poll for baby names is going to close soon. **

**Love gemma loves edward **


	22. Renee and Small Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to say I am really sorry it took me so long to update I have been trying to sort beta's for my stories and when I work has be really busy lol **** So I'm sorry I did not update before but I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**I would like to say a thank you to everyone who has reviewed over the last week, so thank you to **

**Cullen Hale 91808, Once A Wild Cat Always A Wild Cat, Singer dolphin, goth girl 1245, Yezzer Bezzers, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, juney 83 uk, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Alice Cullen 10629, PachO' shea, fdaleny 214, Sportfreaky 13, miss swan, Kitty Bella Lemondove, Yhannlee, CroseMyHeart108 and baby Cullen 060596. **

**No Beta for this chapter sorry. **

**Chapter 22: **

I woke up feeling strange and light headed; I could hear very little sound around me as I lay on the bed with my eyes still closed wishing that this feeling would just go away. As I laid on the bed a wave of sickness washed over me, which caused me to jerk upright into a sitting a position.

My eyes flicked open to reveal an empty room but before I could progress any more of my thoughts, I was stumbling out of bed towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes the sickness died down and I pushed myself up using the sink as leverage to pull myself up. I quickly brushed my teeth and made my way back into mine and Edward's bedroom.

Not long after getting to the room I noticed a piece of paper which was neatly folded on the bedside table. I stumbled towards the note managing to get there without tripping on my own two feet.

As soon as I could reach the note, I picked it up with shaky hands and unfolded the note carefully. Once it was open I read a note which was in my angel's handwriting. It stated!

**To my dearest Bella**

**I have gone to hunt I wish I could stay with you always, don't worry you will be safe, I have Alice watching for any danger and Emmett is guarding the house. **

**Don't worry I will be back before you know it I love you. **

**Please stay safe for me. **

**Love your Edward xxx **

As I finished reading the note I felt tearing running down my face and I sighed in relief . It that moment I remembered that I was supposed to meeting Renee today for her surprise, _god I hate surprises_ I thought to myself before looking at the clock which stated the time was now 10:45 in the morning.

I was supposed to meet Renee at 11:30. This left me little time to get ready and reach Renee's hotel in time.

I got ready as quickly as I could with me being heavy pregnant and all. This meant I was by the door by 11:10 which left me 20 minutes to reach Renee hotel.

I quickly wrote a note for Edward before making my way slowly down the stairs. The babies were kicking repeatedly in the same spot as I yanked the front door open, only to come face to face with a confused looking Emmett.

"Bella what are you doing? Where are you going? I promised Edward I would look after you" Emmett said while giving me his famous puppy dog eyes.

" I have to go meet my mum Emm I guess Edward forgot to tell you, if it would make you feel better you could drive to meet Renee then pick me up" I stated in a hopeful tone as I looked up I saw that Emmett was smirking at me.

"Of course little sis, are you leaving now?" Emmett replied in a happy tone as he must have agreed with my suggestion.

"Yeah lets go" once that sentence had left my month, I was being gently pulled along by Emmett towards his jeep.

15 minutes later due to Emmett's crazy driving we were pulling into the hotel. That was way too quick I would have been 10 minutes later if I was the one driving.

Once the jeep came to a stop I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over a kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"Thank you Emm for the lift"

"Your welcome Bells have a nice day sis, oh I will be close by if you need me just shout my name ok" Emmett stated in a stern but loving voice.

"Ok Emm don't worry I will be fine" I replied to Emmett but I felt safer knowing that Emmett was going to be close by to protect me if I needed it.

With that I made my way to the front desk to find out Renee room number, when I walked in I noticed 2 things. 1 was that there was a thick cloud of cigarette smoke all around the front reception and 2 that the guy behind the desk was eying me up.

_God what was wrong with this man, he could see I was heavy pregnant and that I had an engagement ring on my finger. Yet he still looks at me like I am a piece of meat, I guess some people are just that sick_ my thoughts screamed as I walked a little closer to the desk.

"Can you help me please I am looking for a Renee Dyer, I believe she is staying here"

"I can help you with anything you need honey and yes we do have a Mrs Renee Dyer staying in room 17" The man stated before letting his eyes wander once more.

"Thank you" I muttered as I took off a fast as my legs would carry me.

Within a few minutes I was knocking on room 17's door and a few seconds later the door threw open. Renee was pulling me into a hug before I could even speak .

"I glad you made it Bella" Renee said pulling me tighter to her body.

"Me to mum but can we please get this surprise over with you know I hate surprises" I asked while pouting my lower lip out a little for effect.

"Patience Bella you will love your surprise" Renee stated before pulling me into a small living area that had a small table and chairs set up, with a vase full of lilies in the middle of the table.

"Please sit down while I get us, our lunch" Renee said helping me to sit down before running into a little room that leaded strange off the small living area.

Me and Renee finished our lunch quickly; we had spent the time talking about future plans and hoe Renee wanted to move closer to be near her grandchildren. Of course this excited me to no end but I didn't know if it would be safe for Renee to be around us.

As I knew that mine and Edward's children were already showing some vampire characteristics and god only knew if I had my way I would becoming a vampire after the birth.

Right now I was currently sitting on the sofa alone as Renee had just gone to get something; A few minutes later Renee walked back into the room carrying three boxes which were all a smallish size.

"Renee I asked for no gifts" I said in a soft tone as Renee sat down next to me.

"Oh no these are not your gifts honey, you will be getting them at the baby shower" Renee replied before quickly covering her mouth and looking down.

"What baby shower? I am not having a baby shower!" I stated in a stern tone.

Renee was still staring at her feet before she answered in a guilty tone of voice "I sorry Bella I did not mean to ruin Alice's surprise and of course your having a baby shower. All mothers have one it's like a way for everyone to honour the baby but in your case it will be honouring the babies."

"Now no more arguing on the matter of a baby shower, it's time you opened your surprises" Renee said in a happy tone while clapping her hands together.

Renee then passed me the first box which I opened carefully; it revealed a small necklace which was just big enough for a child. "This was mine when I was a little girl as it was yours but I kept it safe for you and only let you wear it on special occasions, but now I would like you to give this to your child if you have a little girl, as I always want her to have a piece on me with her.

I could feel tears running down my face as I looked at the small sliver necklace that had a pendant saying mummy little princess on it. I had not seen this necklace since I was about 8 years old were I worn it at my uncle Pete's wedding.

"On mum it Beautiful thank you" I said before hugging my mother fiercely.

"Your welcome honey now open the next one please" Renee replied softly pulling out of the hug.

The next give was a small blue baby mobile which had different coloured stars around it and it sang twinkle - twinkle little star as it span around.

Before I could ask the meaning behind this present Renee beat me too it. "This was Charlie's from when he was a baby, I thought you might like it and I knew Charlie would want his grandchild to have it." That when I broke down crying while hugging the small baby mobile close to my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh Bella please baby take deep breathes now, you need to calm down!" Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into my mother's arms which calmed me a little. But all I really wanted in that moment was to be hold by Charlie which I knew could never happen again.

Renee hold me in her arms until I had calmed down enough to receive my final surprise. I opened it to reveal a small bronze key. I turned to Renee and gave her a confused look which Renee only smiled at before explaining this gift meaning.

"It's a storage key for when I kept all your childhood stuff and with you being pregnant you might want to take some of your stuff as it might have more meaning to you, rather than just buying all new things you know" All I could do was smile in return as it would mean a lot to both me and Edward to have little pieces from my past for our babies to share.

"Thank you Renee this all means so much to me" I said sobbing while pulling Renee into another hug.

"God I love you so much" I whispered and Renee whispered I love you to in return.

About an hour later I looked at my watch to see it was almost 6pm, which almost caused me to jump out of my skin. _God how did it get so late?_ I thought to myself as I dialled Emmett number.

The phone rang 3 times before Emmett picked up the phone.

"Bells are you ok; I thought you would have called earlier. Edward's being calling like a mad man wanting to know where you were and if you were safe" Emmett said in a panicked tone.

"I'm sorry Emm I lost track of time, you can come and get me now if you want."

"Great Bells see you in and few minutes" Emmett replied in an excited tone before hanging up.

I said a quick good bye to my mother before gently putting the gifts she gave we into a bag. After about 4 minutes there was a heavy knock on the door and Renee opened it to reveal Emmett who was smiling brightly.

"Hello you must be Renee, I'm Edwards brother Emmett I've come to get Bella "

"Oh very nice to meet you and Bella is just coming" Renee replied as I rounded the corner.

"Hey Bells you know Edward's going to kill me if I don't get you back soon."

I'm sorry Emm" I replied before turning to Renee and giving her another firm hug before walking it Emmett arms.

"Bye Mum" I shouted and once we rounded the corner Emmett picked me up and took off at vampire speed to his jeep which was waiting just around the corner.

Before I knew I drifted into a peaceful sleep as we speeded are way back home.

**Soooooo I hope you liked it, I am sorry it took so long to update. It's just I really did not want to post this with being Beta first which now seems impossible as I am still awaiting the first few chapter and the Beta for this story will only Beta it in order which sucks **

**I have also been working longer hours at work which has made nearly impossible to write but this weekend there will be a few updates for my stories **

**I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow this is were you will get to see Edward's reaction and some other stuff lol **** Please review as it will motivate me to have the next chapter out by tomorrow **

**Also this is your last chance to vote on baby names as the poll will be closing tomorrow morning. So if you want your say please vote. **

**Love gemma loves edward **


	23. Edward's Worries

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who voted on the poll the winners were Masen and Renesmee, I hope you are happy we now have baby names lol **

**I would also like to thank the people who added me to their favourites and alerts and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed as you are the reason I carry on writing **

**Bella and Jacob fan 423 , fdaleny214, TimeTraveler15,TeamEmmette, Sportfreaky 13, Mrs R Patz 15x, gothgirl1245, miss swan, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, Yezzer Bezzers, Marykaterox, PachO shea , AliceCullen0629, EBRAJERCECullen 130, aashi16, no name,Lostliveson4eva, juney 83 uk and hayleyxx01 .**

**Edward Pov:**

It had been 1 hour and 45 minutes since I left to go hunting but I really didn't want to leave my Bella alone. So here I was I needed to hunt so that I could protect Bella better but of course I would never leave her alone.

So I called and asked Emmett to watch my Bella while I hunted as I knew he was the strongest in our family and would never let anything happen to his little sister. I also had Alice watching Bella through her visions so that if my love was in any danger I could race home to protect her and our babies.

It was taking me longer than I thought to hunt my prey as I worrying that something might happen to Bella while I was hunting. But I quickly pushed those thoughts a side and decided that the quicker that I hunted was the quicker way to get back to Bella.

About half an hour later I had finished my hunt, I has drank from three mountain lions and 2 elks this meant I had my strength back and I wouldn't have to leave Bella's side to go hunting for about another 2-3weeks which was a bonus.

I made my way back to Forks at my top vampire speed but I still willing my legs to move faster.

I sighed in relief when I saw the welcome to Forks sign and only a couple of minutes later I saw my Bella's house but something felt wrong , it seemed to quiet.

Using my mind to scan the thoughts around, I noticed that all the humans were busy in their day to day life and that there were no unusual thoughts that I should be worried about. So without a second thought I climbed the tree by Bella's window and jumped easily through her window.

The moment I entered Bella's room I began to panic, I couldn't hear her heartbeat and her scent was weaker so she had not been here for a while. I did the only thing that I could this would either reassure me of my loves safety or cause my world to breakdown, yeah that's right I was going to call Emmett .That idiot was supposed to be looking after her, _God please let her be safe_ my thoughts roared at me as I picked up the phone and dialled the number I knew to well.

It rang four times before Emmett picked the phone up. "Hey bro how is your hunt coming along"

"Just great the only problem is I decided to come early and guess what I found Emmett, please just say that she's safe" I pleaded while pinching the bridge of my nose in an effect to calm myself.

I knew that Emmett would call me if anything so much a hang nail happened to my Bella but I could not help but worry.

"Whoa chill bro Bella is with Renee at the moment, wow I guess she was right but how did you forget you're a vampire for crying out loud" Emmett whispered the word vampire so I knew he was somewhere near humans.

"I don't know Emm I guess I've been so worried that it kind of slipped my mind, but wait how are you with Bella when she supposed to be with her mum" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well you see Bella really wanted to see her mum so I dropped her off but don't worry I stayed close by" I felt my anger raise for Emmett at that moment, _how could her leave Bella unprotected even if he was close by something could still happen to her_ I thought as a wave of regret hit me at full force.

'_I knew I should have never of left Bella's side'_ I thought to myself before roaring my thoughts at Emmett "You left her alone what the HELL is wrong with you Emmett" I felt like ripping him to shreds and leaving him to rebuild himself.

"Bro you need to chill Bella is fine their talking about the babies and Renee giving Bella some gifts. Don't worry ok you know I would never let anything happen to her" Emmett replied in a calm voice.

"Ok but please look after her Emm, she means more to me than you will ever know" I stated in a stern tone to let Emmett I meant business.

"Of course" was all that Emmett said before hanging up the phone.

**A few hours later!**

I felt like I was going out of my mind, I needed to see Bella. _What the hell could be possibly taking them so long? _I wandered.

I had been calling Emmett regularly just to make sure that my Bella was safe and that she was having a good time with her mother. But I think all my calling had started to bother him as he was picking up the phone less and less.

A moment later I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the noise of Emmett jeep pulling up into the drive way. I had moved so fast that I was at the front door before anyone could blink.

Once the jeep had pulled to a stop I run to the side door only to see that my Bella was fast a sleep. I gently opened the door and took her seatbelt off. I then quickly passed Emmett the bag Bella was holding as he was now standing behind me.

Bella looked so peaceful while she slept, I was afraid that I would wake her up. As she looked so delicate but I needed to get her out of the cold car, so I gently cradled her in my arms while supporting her baby bump as I lifted her.

Once she was securely in my arms I heard her mutter 'I love you Edward' as she slept. That one sentence made my dead heart jump and all I could do was reassure her of my love again "I love you to my Bella sleep well" I said before I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

I then turned to Emmett and whispered 'thank you' before disappearing into the house, hoping that my Bella would sleep well in my arms.

I **hoped you liked it sorry it took so long to get out today. Please review **

**Also please check out my new story - Love is Forever. The first chapter should be out on Monday or Tuesday. **

.


	24. Tripping and La Push

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I would also like to thank the people who added me to their favourites and alerts and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed as you are the reason I carry on writing **

**team-jacob-4- ever126,****TeamRobsten, Yana5, ****anti-princess, Bella and Jacob fan 423, Arriana C**_**u**_**llen, singerdolphin, MrsRPatz15x,****EBRAJERCECullen 130, gothgirl1245, BrOkEnWiNgEd23,****AliceCullen0629, TeamEmmette,****fdaleny214, Marykaterox,****hayleyxx01, juney83uk and PachO' shea. **

**No Beta for this chapter sorry if you are finding this story to hard to read you can wait the Beta version comes out in one – two months or you can carry on reading this version but be warned you may come across some grammar and spelling errors.**

**Bella Pov: **

I woke up to a empty room but this time I could hear a quiet argument going on down stairs, which meant the babies must have been affecting me more than I thought as I was now developing vampire hearing.

I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed wishing for sleep to come and over take me but it was just no use, I couldn't sleep without Edward beside me.

After a few minutes I decided to find Edward, I quickly stumbled out of bed feeling a little unsteady on my feet as I padded across the room. As I got to the door I tripped over my own two feet and I went flying face first towards the floor while using my hands to protect my baby bump.

But my body never reached the floor as only a second later I felt cold arms wrap around me but I could tell it was not my Edward catching me this time around as there was no spark.

One of my family members gently placed me down on my feet as I tried to catch my breath, I turned to look into the golden butterscotch eyes of Alice. Her eyes were filled with concern as she looked me over for any injury.

"Are you ok Bella? Do you need to sit down? Alice questioned me sounding very panicked.

I was about to answer, but I was suddenly pulled into a pair of cold strong arms which belonged to my Edward.

"Bella love what happened? Are you ok? Edward asked while holding me closer as if he was scared I was just going to disappear.

"I'm fine Edward I just tripped over my own two feet which is no surprise, but lucky Alice caught me before I could hit the floor" I explained to Edward and Alice hoping to reassure them that I was truly ok.

"I'm sorry love I should have never left you it's just I needed to have a word with Emmett" Edward answered his voice was filled with love, regret and sadness.

"Oh no this was not about Emmett letting me go see my mother was it" I asked looking Edward straight in the eye.

"Of course it was that idiot could have gotten you killed leaving you unprotected with Victoria still lurking about in the shadows, I need for you to be safe Bella" Edward responded while pulling we closer if that was possible.

"Please don't say you were to hard on him, he was just honouring my wishes and he was close by encase I needed him." I said while placing soft kisses all over his face.

"Don't worry Bella I just had a word, I was just so glad that you were ok love" he said before turning to look towards Alice.

" Thank you Alice" he said softly before turning back to me, I gently pulled myself out of Edward's arms and I could tell he was about to protest before he saw what my goal was .

I stumbled across the bedroom towards Alice and pulled her into a grateful hug. Before Alice whispered your welcome and lead me back into Edward's arms before disappearing out of the room.

**1 month later march 29****th****: Bella Pov. **

I was now nearly 7 months pregnant , I was still needing to drink blood for the babies to feel stratified but the family would hurt for me now and I would feed by using a unclear breaker with a straw which I was grateful for as I no longer needed to see the blood .

We were currently on our way to he treaty line, as I was going to spend the day with Jacob. Oh I now knew that Jacob was a wolf as Sam agreed to let me know so that they could offer the Cullen's help with protecting me.

But there was still so much tension when they were near each other which was understandable as they were enemies, but they were dealing with it just to keep me safe. I knew Edward didn't like me spending time with the wolves as he would always say they were dangerous and young wolfs were very unpredictable. But the Cullen's needed to hunt whether Edward liked it or not.

At that moment I was bought out of my thoughts as I felt Edward's Volvo come to a stop and he started to speak " Bella love we will be back as soon as possible call me if you need me love, do you have the our phone Bella ?"

"Of course Edward and don't worry Jacob will keep me safe until you return, I love you" I said in a soft tone as I leaned in for one more passionate kiss before my love had to go.

Edward returned the kiss before replying "I always worry about you love, I love you so much please stay safe my Bella" he replied and with that I pulled the door open and slowing made my way out of the car and towards Jacob who was standing on the other side of the treaty line.

Once I reached him, we hugged tightly slightly showing how much me missed reach other before making his way over to his rabbit which was now in working order.

We spook the whole ride down to la Push, we told each other about our last couple months and I told him about the twins and how glad I was to finally see him again.

But little did I know this day was quickly going to become a nightmare!

**I hoped you liked there will be lots of drama in the next chapter lol.**

**Please review as the more review I get the faster I type **

**Also my new story Love is forever is now up, so if you can please check it out **

**Summary: **** Bella and Edward have been married for three years, the happiest years of their lives...but after a heated argument, Edward storms out of the house. What Bella doesn't know is that Edward may never return... All Human story, beta is As Hearts Collide.**


	25. What's going on

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I would also like to thank the people who added me to their favourites and alerts and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed as you are the reason I carry on writing **

Singerdolphin, bookworm142, hayleyxx01, Kandi Kindle, Bella and Jacob fan 423, gothgirl1245, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, Lauren xoxox, TeamEmmette, EBRAJERCECullen 130, AliceCullen0629, Marykaterox, Lostliveson4eva, team Jacob 4 ever126, juney83uk, Yana5, Sportfreaky13, TeamRobsten and fdaleny214.

_Previously: We spook the whole ride down to la Push, we told each other about our last couple months and I told him about the twins and how glad I was to finally see him again._

_But little did I know this day was quickly going to become a nightmare! _

Bella Pov:

We and Jacob decided to catch up down at the push beach as it was one of the places we loved the most , ever through we had talked about the twins and what we had been up to over the last couple of months.

There was one more issue we needed to discuss. The issue was very important to me as I wanted to live forever by Edward's side; yeah you guessed right the issue was me becoming a vampire.

Jacob and the pack had a treaty with the Cullen's that stated that the Cullen's could not bite a human. I needed to become a vampire so that I could protect my Edward and our family. I know Edward said he would never let anything happen to me or our babies but I needed to be able to help the Cullen's with any treats that threatened to destroy our family.

I blinked twice as I pulled out of my thoughts; this was something I needed to do! "Jake can I ask you something"

"Of course Bells you can ask me a thing, you know that" Jake replied in a soft tone while turning to look at me.

"Well it about me becoming a Cullen" I all but whispered.

"Please Bella I know you're getting married to that leech but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it" Jacob spat angrily.

"Yeah I know Jake but I wanted to discuss the issue of me becoming a vampire as there may be a chance that the babies would change me, as they are part vampire, as you well know"

"What Bella this is not up for discussion if one of the Cullen's break the treaty, we will be forced to destroy them"

"What if one of the babies change me Jake, would the Cullen's still have broken the treaty as it technically would not have been one of them"

Jacob was about to reply but he was cut off by aloud howl and within a couple of seconds Jake was stepping away from me until he shifted in to a large brown Wolf.

I looked at Jakes other form and all I could see was fear in his eyes as he stared right back. Before I could speak a loud howl ripped from Jakes chest and another wolf appeared before Jake took off into the trees.

I knew something was very wrong! But what could it be? That's when the thought hit me the pack only turn into wolfs if their land and people were threatened by the one thing that they were built to fight.

'_Vampires' _my thoughts screamed at me.

I tried to stay calm but the thought of a vampire hurting mine and Edward's children, sent me into full panic mode and a within seconds my legs gave out as I protected my baby bump.

All that mattered in that moment was my Edward and our babies. I needed them to be safe no matter what.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a loud growl, followed by a howl of plain. Without a second thought I looked in the direction of the howl, only to see a blond male vampire twisting the wolves paw behind his back.

The vampire started to pull harder and I heard a loud crutch which was caused by the wolf's bones breaking in his left front paw.

Another howl in pain followed before another wolf appeared out of no where and ripped the blond vampire off of his friend.

With a couple of seconds the wolf and the vampire were rolling around on the floor, struggling to destroy each other as they were an equal match.

The fight broke apart and they started circling each other, while looking into each other eyes.

They both lurched towards each other and the wolf managed to get his teeth into the blond vampires' neck which caused the vampire to scream out in pain. But the wolf never let go and minutes later the fight was over as the vampire fell limply to the floor but not before whimpering his last words.

"She be here soon and she will revenge my death and mark my words your going to die soon Bella" The blond hair vampire snarled breathlessly before his body went completely limp.

With those last words I broke down into sobs, my thoughts were going crazy with worry. How the hell did he know my name and who was coming for me?

All my thoughts screamed one name _Victoria._

**Hi hope you like I'm sorry it is so short but I have been really busy and I did not want to keep you waiting any longer. I will be updating a lot more starting next week **

**Please review this chapter as I love hearing from you.**

**The Beta version of this story has been posted up to chapter 8 and if you are finding this one hard to read but like the story line the beta version will be more easy to read. but the beta version will be behind this version and I will still be updating the un beta read version **


	26. Scared and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to write a quick message to say thank you to all the people who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the brilliant people who reviewed. So thank you too!**

**gothgirl1245,lily Julie, Bella and Jacob fan 423,**** anti-princess, Kandi Kindle,****Yana5,****hayleyxx01,****juney83uk, Marykaterox, littlepumpkin42, AliceCullen0629,****Lauren xoxox, fdaleny214 and Lostliveson4eva.**

**Bella Pov: **

_Oh god what if Victoria was coming for me? I mean I knew she wanted me died but I hoped she would give up now that the Cullen's were back. But if she did come back my family and the wolves would be in danger_ with that thought I felt a fresh round of tears fall from my eyes.

Just as the tears started I felt a strong, warm pair of arms wrap around me. I guessed Jacob had transformed back into his human form but nothing matter all I wanted was to be close to my Edward.

I tried to break out Jacob grip but Jacob just responded by holding me closer to him.

"Jake please I need to go find Edward" I croaked out as more tears fell down my face.

I felt Jacob's grip loosen but only for a second "Bella you can't go no where it's not safe did you forget that Edward and the rest of the leaches are out hunting."

"No I need Edward" I screamed out, _stupid god dam hormones_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Jake, I did not mean to shout I'm just scared and I need Edward here with me" I said softly.

With that Jake pulled out my mobile out of my pocket, his eyes were glued to the screen for a few minutes before he finally bought the phone to his ear.

**Jacob Pov:**

I needed to help Bella! and the only way I could help her now was to call the blood sucker she loved so much to help calm her down.

So I did what I had to, I leaned forward and took the flashy mobile out of Bella's pocket, I Had no doubt that the mobile was a gift from Edward .

I looked down at the screen only to see a picture of Bella and Edward cuddling up on a sofa, Edward had his hands wrapped protectively around her baby bump and they were both smiling brightly at each other. I felt a wave of jealously rush through me then.

God how I wished it could be me holding Bella as she carried my baby but that was never going to happen and I needed to get my head out of clouds and call Edward.

I quickly looked for Edward's number, as soon as I found it I pressed the call button before I could change my mind.

It rang twice before a concerned sounding Edward answered the phone, "Bella love what's wrong"

I took a deep breath before answering " Edward it's Jacob I'm just going to cut right to the point and tell you, we had a vampire cross over onto our land..."

Before I could say another word Edward cut me off " What Is Bella and the babies ok, I knew I should have never left her."

"Bella fine, she just a little shaken and keeps asking for you that's why I had to call" I said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm on my way, could you please bring Bella to the treaty line" Edward asked, of course I was going to say yes because for one Bella was my best friend and I would never let anything happen to her and for another I know Edward would not hesitate to cross the treaty line to make sure she was safe at all times.

"Of course how long before you can get there" I asked in a firm tone.

"I will be their in ten minutes" was all he said before hanging up the phone.

The nerve of that leach, I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down before turning to look at Bella"

"Edward going to meet us at the treaty line in ten minutes" I told Bella trying to keep my voice indifferent.

"Oh thank you" Bella cried before leaping into my arms and hugging me as close as I could get with her baby bump, before she started sobbing on my shoulder.

**Bella Pov:**

I needed to calm down as all this stress couldn't be good for the baby. I would see my Edward in a few minutes, thank god don't get me wrong I love spending time with Jacob but what that vampire said really scared me and I knew the only person who could make this better was Edward.

We reached the treaty line within a few minutes and I could see Edward's silver Volvo parked by a tree and Edward was pacing endlessly along the treaty line.

I quickly gave Jacob hand a tight squeeze before kissing his cheek and whispering thank you for everything. I then got out of the truck and I waddled over to Edward as quickly as I could.

"Thank god "I heard Edward say before he pulled me into a hug and started kissing me all over my face.

**Victoria Pov:**

Riley was not back yet which meant he had failed me. The stupid man thought that I love him but he was never more than a worthless puppet in my game.

I had told Riley that the Cullen's were going to destroy us, as they wanted all the blood in Seattle for themselves and the only way we could stop them was to destroy the human that they cared about so much as this would surely break the whole family.

Riley wanting to protect me and our home offered to try and kill Bella when she was not near the Cullen's but something had gone wrong, I don't know how but I knew the source of all my pain was still alive and that Bella and the Cullen's were going to pay dearly for killing my James.

**Well I hope you like it I added two new perspective's and There will be more drama very soon don't worry lol. Sorry this was a little late I just feeling really sick yesterday. More Reviews make me right faster if I reach 300 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow ****Also Anonymous** **reviews are welcome. **

**Thank you for reading Love gem **


	27. Worried and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I wanted to say a big thank you to those who added me their favourites, alerts and to the people who reviewed the last chapter. You all really made me smile**

**So thank you too! gothgirl1245, Bella and Jacob fan 423, Lauren xoxox, TeamRobsten, Littlepumpkin44, team- jacob- 4 -ever126, Marykaterox, hayleyxx01, emeraldstarforever, Bellaangel383, Yana5, AliceCullen0629, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, juney83uk, miss swan and fdaleny214.**

**Also I am sorry this chapter is a little late my mum took me out for some bonding time which was fun lol so anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Edward Pov: On Jacob phone call and getting back to Bella.**

I had just finished drinking from my 3rd elk but I was still a little thirsty as I had not hunted in a while.

So I decided to go find another animal to drink so that I wouldn't' have to leave Bella again with those dogs.

I had found my next prey in a matter of minutes and was about to jump it but in that moment my mobile started coming off, I silently cursed as the elk took off as I had to let it go so that I could pick up the phone.

It rang two times before I pulled out of my thoughts to answer it but as soon as I looked at the Caller ID I felt a wave of panic was over me, it was the number for the phone I gave Bella encase of an emergency .

I quickly answered it while doing my best to remain calm "Bella love what's wrong"

I heard someone take a deep breath and then someone started to speak but it was not my Bella and that made me worry even more but that's when I recognised the voice that had started speak belonged to none other than Jacob Black.

"Edward its Jacob I'm just going to cut right to the point and tell you, we had a vampire cross over onto our land..."

This conformed that it was Jacob that was talking to me but this as soon as the words vampire left his mouth I panicked all my thoughts were asking was if my Bella was ok.

Before Jacob could say another word I cut him off in my fanatic state to find out if Bell was ok "What Is Bella and the babies ok, I knew I should have never left her"

Jacob answered me in a frustrated tone I could only guess it was because I thought that wolves couldn't protect my Bella. "Bella fine, she just a little shaken and keeps asking for you that's why I had to call"

"I'm on my way, could you please bring Bella to the treaty line" I asked, of course I wanted to go get Bella myself treaty line. All that matter in that moment was that Bella was in distress and needed me with her. But I knew if I crossed the treaty line with permission, I wouldn't be able to help Bella as the wolves wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

Lucky Jacob answered quickly but his tone was firm "Of course how long before you can get there"

"I will be their in ten minutes" I said leaving no room for argument as I really needed my Bella safe in my arms again.

With that I hanged up the phone and took off running back to Forks.

It felt like I had running for hours but all I was doing in that space of time was worrying about Bella and our babies. If anything happened to them I would never forgive myself.

Within a couple of minutes I reached the treaty line but Bella and Jacob were still not here but that didn't stop me from getting put of the car. I needed to take my mind off things.

I don't know how long I had been pacing for but I needed Bella back in my arms so that I could put my mind to rest.

Suddenly I saw Bella and Jacob pull up and within a few second Bella was out of the truck and waddling quickly over to me. As soon as Bella was on the line I pulled her into my arms and started kissing Bella all over her face but not before speaking my thoughts.

"Thank god" was all I needed to say as I could feel my Bella Safe in my arms and for that I would be eternally grateful.

**Bella Pov:**

I was back in my Edward's arms where I felt safe and secure. This was the place I wanted to stay forever and all of today drama just made my love for Edward grow stronger if that was possible. I pulled back so that I could read the express on Edward's face as I was worried that he wouldn't not be taking this vampire attack well but edward was having none of that as in that moment I was being pulled closer to his body.

We stayed like that for a good 10 minutes or so before Edward finally moved but only to hold me out at arms length as his eyes scanned my body for any injuries. "Bella my love did that vampire hurt you, I need to know Bella so please don't play it down."

"Edward I'm fine really, he just scared me a little with the things he said but I promise Jake never let him lay a finger on me" I replied in a soft and comforting tone"

"It's good your not hurt love but you don't have to be scared, I promise you Bella that nothing will hurt you or our babies" Edward said in a stern tone.

"Ok Edward"

**1 day later.**

I woke up feeling a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and the only reason I didn't panic was I knew it was my Edward holding me in his arms because of the current that flowing between are bodies.

"Bella love; are you awake"

"Ahmmmmm" was all I said while attempting to pull Edward closer which made him chuckle but he still moved and cuddled me while caressing my baby bump.

"Bella love I have a surprise for you" Edward said in a soft voice

This caused me to moan as I really didn't want to get out of bed just yet "You know I hate surprises Edward"

"But you love this one Bella please get up"

"Alright you win" I said before chucking the covers off me and attempting to get out of bed. But of course Edward was by my side in two seconds flat and he gently helped me to stand up. Once he was sure that I was steady on my feet, Edward went down stairs to make me some breakfast while I took a shower.

Soon I was showered and ready so I quietly called out for Edward to help me down the stairs .I knew he could hear me so I waited at the top of the steps but not for long as within a few seconds I was being lifted bridal style into my Edward's arms.

I finished my breakfast quickly and within minutes Edward was sitting me in his Volvo. Once was seat belt was done Edward run over to the drivers side at vampire speed and me were off.

About 20 minutes later me came to a stop outside a little cottage that was covered in honeysuckle and maze, It had a tiled path leading up to the front door and the was a range of different flowers surrounding either side of the path.

"Wow Edward where are we, this place is so beautiful" I asked while staring at the cottage in amazement.

"Well Bella, you see this is our new home love" Edward stated in a nervous tone.

"Wh...what did you say" I shuttered not believing my ears.

"Welcome to your new hone love, Esme built for us to live in" Edward replied in a quiet tone.

I must have been lost in thought as the next thing I knew I was being gently pulled into Edward's arms as he started to speak "Bella love me don't have to live here if you don't want to, it's just that I could see that you were starting to suffer.

I should have thought of this before but I was so lost in trying to make sure the babies were ok and that you were healthy that I never thought of what living in the same house where your father died would do to you, can you please forgive me".

"Of I forgive you as there is nothing to forgive and I love the cottage, thank you love" I said before Edward into a passionate kiss.

"Would you like to look inside love" Edward said while smiling my favorite croaked smile.

"I would love to" I said before Edward picked me up bridal style once again and made his way to the front door.

All I could think was _this was going to be great_.

**Well I hoped you liked it. This chapter was a little longer, I will try and update soon **

**Please Review Love from Gemma xxxxx**


	28. Oh No and more Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi I'm back with another chapter lol ****I have also posted a new story called Monster in law, so if you have a chance please check it out.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 27 you all rock. So thank you too!**

**Alice, Marykaterox,****juney83uk, Bella and Jacob fan 423, AliceCullen0629, team jacob 4 ever126, hayleyxx01, Bellaangel383,****Kandi Kindle, Yana5, gothgirl1245, TeamRobsten, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, fdaleny214 and TeamEmmette. **

**Bella Pov: 3 days later,**

I still couldn't believe that Edward got us a cottage to live in; I mean it was like fairies tell. We had finally moved all the packed boxes to the cottage so we could start unpacking them.

Of course Edward wouldn't let me lift a finger while we were packing, so I had already decided to be stubborn when it was time to unpack as I knew Edward would continue to be over protective of me and our babies.

I was currently sitting on the bed in mine and Edward's room with all the boxes just teasing me to go unpack them, _I mean I could always leave the heavy boxes for Edward right _I thought to myself.

Edward had gone to make me some lunch in our kitchen, _good I loved the sound of that_ my mind replied softly.

Even through I knew Edward would be angry with me for lifting stuff, I had to do something as I was bored out of my mind and I felt just useless sitting here.

So I did, I slowly got up and waddled over to the first stack of boxes, Not moving the box from where it was I opened to lid to see something that bought tears to my eyes.

It was the small blue baby mobile that Renee had given me that used to belong to Charlie. Thinking about Charlie bought a full round of sobs and I fell to the floor rocking myself back and forth.

Edward most of heard the sound of me lightly hitting the floor as I heard a gasp from the door way and suddenly I was being lifted of the ground. With in second I was being gently placed onto the bed as Edward hold me close as he was trying to comfort me.

"Bella love, are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

The only reply I could give was a small whimper as I hold the last piece of Charlie I had close to me.

I could feel Edward graze burning into as he searched my body for any injuries but nothing was physically wrong with me, I was just feeling very emotional and I thanked my lucky star's that Jasper was not in the same room.

"Bella please love, what's wrong" Edward asked desperately.

I could see the love, concern and panic written all over his features, so I had to find the strength to tell him I was physically ok. "I'm fin...ee, I just saw the pres...sent Renee got me and it used to be... belong to ch-arlie. I just couldn't con...trol my emotions when I saw it, I'm so—rry" I shuttered out before I was being pulled softly back into Edward's arms as he soothed me.

"It's ok Bella, Charlie will always be a part of us and the babies, he will always live in are memories" Edward said softly and his speech gave me, what I needed to calm down.

"I love you so, so much Edward" I spook lovely.

"You are my life now and please don't scare me like that again" Edward replied softly but his voice became stern at the end.

"I'll try" I said as my stomach growled loudly which caused Edward to chuckle quietly.

"Time to feed the human and our babies is it not" Edward asked but he didn't wait for a reply as he lifted me into his arms bridal style.

Within seconds we were down stairs and Edward placed me down gently onto the kitchen stall.

Once Edward was sure that I was comfortable, he placed my lunch down in front of me. Today Edward had made me a fresh lasagne and salad this made my month practically water.

I almost wolfed the lasagne down but lucky Edward was there to remind me that the plate of food was not going anywhere. This was so true because if anyone dare take my food at this moment in time I would have had a hormonal fit at them.

About 10 minutes later me and Edward settled on the sofa and we decided to watch a firm in are free time. We choose Romeo and Juliet as it was one of my favourites as since Edward spook Romeo's words to Juliet in English class, I had liked it even more.

About an hour into the firm I started having small abdominal pains which were slowing becoming more intense so I decided I needed to go use the bathroom as I thought it would do the babies good for me to move around a little.

Of course Edward took me up to the bathroom claiming that I should not be walking up the stairs while I was heavy pregnant. But I never told Edward about the pains as I didn't think they were nothing to worry about.

We were at the bathroom with a few second and Edward quickly sat me down on my feet as he ushered me into the bathroom before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Even through I knew he would stay close no matter what I said.

I locked the door before walking over for the toilet and doing my business. Once I was finished I stood up ad went to wash my hands. Just as I finished washing my hands a strong pain cut through my abdomen, which caused me to cry out and clench the sink for dear life.

Only moments later a heavy stream of water flowed down my legs and that's when I knew that I was going into labour.

I let out another cry in pain as I heard Edward banging on the door and only a few seconds later I heard Edward speak in a panicked "Bella move away from the door I'm coming in"

"Please" was all I said before the door came crashing down and Edward rushed to my side.

"Edward it hurt" I said as another pain rushed through me but this time it lasted longer much to my dismay.

"Oh god Bella, their coming" Edward shouted out in excitement before he saw the look on my face and offered me his hand." Hold onto my hand and squeeze as hard as you can when ever a contraction hit's, ok love"

"Thank you" I panted out as I tried to relax in Edward's arms as he called Carlisle and all that I could think was '_this was going to be a long night_'.

**Well there it is another chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger and don't worry the labour will continue next chapter. I will update when I reach 340 reviews, so please review as it will make me write faster.**

**Also please remember to check out my story Monster in law as I think you might like it :) **

**Love gemma loves edward xxx **


	29. Labour and Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone I wanted to say a Big Thank you for everyone who review chapter 28 you really made my week. **

**So thank you to hayleyxx01, DominiqueSkyCullen98, team jacob 4 ever126, ****gothgirl1245, TeamEmmette, bellaandedward comstwin, Nikkiixxx, KateHale111, misscarlislecullen7, Marykaterox, VickyBieberCullen,****juney83uk, Yana5, fdaleny214, Lauren xoxox, AliceCullen0629.**

Bella Pov:

The pain was cutting through me like a knife and all I could do was scream my lungs out as another contraction washed over me. I closed my eyes and prayed for this to be over soon in when actual fact I was only 4 centre meters dilated.

Carlisle arrived 5 minutes after Edward called him so that he could help to deliver mine and Edward's babies.

After explaining to me and Edward about the labour was early, my cervix had been closed but when it opened I was already 3cm dilated but in the space of an 30 minutes I had only dilated one more centre metre.

Of course Edward was by my side, he had carried me bridal style to our bed about an hour ago. I was now changed out of my wet bottoms but I still did not feel very comfortable.

"Bella love just Breath, your doing a great job" Edward in a loving but yet concerned tone as I must have stopped breathing for a minute while I was trying to pray that this would be over soon and that I could have my beautiful babies by my side.

I was a little worried about the twins were coming early as they still had a month till they were meant to be born.

"Edward will they be ok they're coming a month early" I panted out in a panic as another contraction cut through me.

Instead of Edward answering Carlisle offered his opinion "Bella remember these babies are half vampire and I was very surprised to see you go through a near enough human pregnancy while you were carrying children you conceived with a vampire."

"Oh ok" I said as the contraction ended and I was able to catch my breath.

As I turned to look at edward I saw angst all over his features which was properly because he couldn't take my pain away.

I tried to reassure him but I was starting to find it hard to talk as the contractions were getting more painful. So I did the only thing I could thing of to help edward feel better. I bit my lip and closed my as I breathed through the contraction, which helped me not to scream out in pain again.

I mean I usually keep pain I'm feeling to myself as I hated attention and worried about everybody else but labour hurt like there was no tomorrow.

A few seconds later I felt something cold on my forehead, I raised my hand to see what it was but a cold hand reached out to stop me. As the cold hand connected with my skin I knew it was my Edward as sparks filled my body.

"Bella love, It's just a wet flannel to help cool you down" Edward explained as he took both my clammy hands in his, before he leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

I just nodded a simple yes before I concentrated back on my breathing.

3 hours later

My whole body was filled with sweat as I tried to breath through another strong contraction but suddenly I felt something change and all I could think was _this couldn't be good_.

Edward Pov 

Bella was having a lot of trouble breathing through her contractions which worried me dearly as she meant the world to me .

Just as another strong contraction shook my loves body I saw her eyes flash deep red before her breathing stopped.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" was all my panicked thoughts screamed as her breathing cut off.

**Ok I know this chapter was very short but I didn't want to leave you without an update today so if you would like the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon please review love gem xoxoxoxoxo**

**Ps don't kill me as this is just a twist to add more drama lol **


	30. The Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi there everyone as promised I have updated today and I am so grateful for all the supportive reviews thank you **

**I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed chapter 29 , fdaleny214, AliceCullen0629, ardana, Yana5, juney83uk, Lauren xoxox, team jacob 4 ever126, TeamRobsten, littlepumpkin42, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, TeamEmmette, VickyBieberCullen, Marykaterox, JoLi7y, hayleyxx01, bunny tiger, TheCharminglyInsane, ****Jenny Night, DominiqueSkyCullen98 and ****misscarlislecullen7****.**

Edward Pov:

I can't believe what was happening, I mean my Bella wasn't dying was she not after everything we've been through.

When I saw my loves eyes flash red and her breathing stop, I felt like the world was crashing down on me. I could hear Carlisle talking to me but my senses just seemed to shut off because at this moment in time nothing else mattered but my Bella.

So here I was, it had been only a minute or so since my world came to a stand still. I looked down out my Bella in horror. You would have too if you saw the look that was on her face, she had the look of pure shock written all over her face, her mouth was hanging wide open and her blood red eyes were still wide with disbelieve.

But I noticed something that bought me the slightest bit of hope to my non beating hear, Bella's heart was still beating but it was moving at a rapid pace.

That's when I heard Carlisle addressing me in a very calm but stern manner but I could still se the panic in his eyes "Edward get your head out of the clouds have you listened to a word I just said, we need to get the babies out now."

"What" I asked dumbly, my voice was no louder than a whisper but I knew that Carlisle could hear me no matter how low we talked.

"Bella's change has started all ready Edward; it must be the babies changing her from the inside but every moment your babies stay inside of Bella the more chance there is that..." Carlisle cut off and in that moment I heard the rest of his sentence through his thoughts_ they will not make it._

My mind took only seconds to progress the information that my love was now changing into a vampire with my babies still inside her. But my thoughts also focused on the two main facts, that Bella was going to live and our babies were now in danger.

"Carlisle how are we going to do this" I asked at vampire speed.

"Well we have to find something sharp enough to cut through vampire skin" Carlisle said as his eyes grazed over as if he were lost in his thoughts trying to find something that could possibly cut through the ski n of a vampire.

Suddenly I thought of something that might work "Carlisle would vampire teeth do."

"Well done Edward I suppose I could use my teeth to cut through to the babies" Carlisle replied in thoughtful tone.

"Wait Carlisle I want to do this, I mean I promised Bella I would keep her and our babies safe I need to do this" I asked in a pleading tone as I wanted to do this for Bella, for our babies and for last of all myself.

"Ok as long as you feel you have enough control Edward, remember there still going to be blood as Bella is still not fully vampire yet" Carlisle spook in his a authorize voice he used on his patients at the hospital.

"I can do this Carlisle, now lets get mine and Bella's babies out safely" I said in a strong voice.

"Let's" Carlisle replied as he put a fatherly hand on my shoulder as me looked down towards my angel.

With that I took a deep breath in before I lowered my face towards her baby bump and within a few minutes my teeth had cut through to the babies that were just slightly moving among the fluids.

I slowly pulled my mouth away and looked down at my handy work as I saw Carlisle reach out for the first baby. As Carlisle lifted the baby cries filled the room, before Carlisle declared that mine and Bella's son Masen was born into this world.

"Our Masen" was the only words I could form as I took hold of Bella's hand in mine before kissing her forehead. As I looked down I saw that my loves eyes were now closed which caused me to panic for only a second as I could still hear my Bella's heart beat pounding at a rapid pace.

Edward would you like to cut Masen's cord, but you need to be quick my son as we need to get your daughter out as soon as possible"

Without further encouragement I kissed Bella hand before gently placing it on the bed. I then took the surgical scissors off Carlisle and cut my little boy cord.

Carlisle then moved at vampire speed and placed Masen in my arms before returning to his place as he worked to get mine and Bella's daughter out. Little Masen looked so small and tender in my arms as a small yawn graced his lips before he snuggled up into me.

That when I noticed that Masen looked like a three month old baby already which must of meant that the vampire part of him speeded up his development.

Just then I heard another little whimper enter the room and I turned to see Renesmee being bought into this world. Her eyes were closed and she kept making whimpering sounds which worried me, _could something be wrong_ my thoughts cried as I took a step forward with Masen still in my arms. B

"As I supported Masen weight with one arm I leaned forward and gently brushed my hand over her cheek, just then he eyes flew wide open and a small happy sound escaped her lips.

I watched as Alice bought the baby basket forward as she hold her breath, I read her thoughts which told me she was having problems with the smell of Bella's blood and not the babies.

Alice spook at vampire speed before she rushed out the room "I saw that you would need one of the baby baskets and that you and Carlisle had your hands full, so I bought it to you."

"Thank you" I replied before Alice figure was fully out the door.

"You're Welcome" I heard Alice reply happily as I set Masen in the baby basket with a blue towel wrapped around him.

I then cut Renesmee cord before I took her out of Carlisle's arms ad into mine. That's when my little girl done the most amazing thing, she laid her hand on my cheek and I saw all of her thoughts rushing before my eyes. She showed me what it was like for her and Masen to be in their mummy womb and she showed me her thoughts of how it felt to come into this world which amazed my even more.

My baby girl could project her thoughts, so it was like a twist on my power which made me smile even brighter as I looked at my family.

As I watched Carlisle work over Bella to make sure the transformation was successful, I knew that everything was going to be alright, Bella was safe, Our babies were here and I knew no matter how hard you tried you would not find a happier man than I was right now as I got to have my family with me forever.

**I hoped you liked it ****Please review **

**Oh by the way for those who read Love is Forever there is going to be a squeal and Also a squeal to Bella sick will be arrive soon lol**** Both should be up by the 22****nd**** of August.**

**Love gem **


	31. Waking up and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hi everyone here is chapter 31, If you like romance and Drama please check out my story Monster in Law.**

**Wow I was over whelmed by the amount of views I received for chapter 30 so I would just like to say a great big thank you too! Lauren xoxox, Marykaterox, fdaleny214, me, misscarlislecullen7, juney83uk, Yana5, ardana, JoLi7y, AliceCullen0629, Kandi Kindle, hayleyxx01, teddywashere, Elena0017, TeamRobsten, VickyBieberCullen, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, TeamEmmette, team jacob 4 ever126,Angeldolphin01, PachO shea, xHannahxCullenx, Alice, amy, TheVampireGrl, Bella and Jacob fan 423, gothgirl1245 and Kitty Bella Lemondove.**

**Bella Pov:**

I felt fire running through my whole body from head to toe; I don't know how this happened we had decided to change me into a vampire after mine and Edward's children were born not before! I mean the last thing I remembered was going to labour before I blacked out. I really didn't care what happened to me I just wanted to scream at Edward to get our babies out safely but I couldn't find my voice as the pain was over ruling my body.

The next thing I knew something was cutting through my skin, I knew this due to the throbbing pain that was coming from my womb. I could feel my body trying to repair the damage already, it only took me a few seconds to realise what was happening and all I could do was pray that they would get Masen and Renesmee out on time.

I tried to block out the pain so that I could focus on my hearing senses, I needed to know what was going to happen to my babies and if hearing was the only way I was going to be able to could what was happening, then I was determined to listen so I closed off all my other senses before closing my eyes.

The first thing I heard was a baby cries followed by Carlisle declaring that mine and Edward's first child was my prefect little boy Masen. My thoughts were screaming _thank god_ as I continued to pray for our little Renesmee in the back of my head.

I could hear my angel's velvet voice as he whispered our son name before I felt my Edward take my hand in his gently and place a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt Edward's grip on my hand become tighter for a second which caused me to wander what he was thinking but a second later his grip loosened and I heard him sigh in relieve.

A moment later I heard Carlisle speak in a soft yet urgent tone "Edward would you like to cut Masen's cord, but you need to be quick my son as we need to get your daughter out as soon as possible"

Edward only reply was to kissed my hand and gently lay it on the bed. For a moment I felt panic flow through my body but I then heard the sound of scissors exchanging hands and my panic turned into pride as I knew my Edward was in fact going to cut our son's cord.

Knowing that Edward would stay close I relaxed my body and waited for the beautiful cry of my baby girl to enter the room but what I heard scared the life out of me, why was baby whimpering ?was she ok ? I thought to myself as I carried on listening while the fire ranged through my body.

But my worries soon faded when I heard the most beautiful cooing sound that a baby would use to express their happiness. I wanted to know what was causing my daughter happiness as I was truly grateful and relieved.

Just then I heard the voice of my sister Alice as she addressed Edward "I saw that you would need one of the baby baskets and that you and Carlisle had your hands full, so I bought it to you."

"Thank you" my angel replied before I heard the sound of Alice leaving the room before a cheerily "your welcome" came from down the hall and I wished in that moment I could laugh at my sister antics.

I'm not sure what happened after that as the burning sensation became too much to handle, I fell limply onto the bed and let the fire consume my body as I could only hope that I would be with my family again soon.

**3 Days Later.**

The burning sensation was starting to let up and I could feel the happiness that flowed though my body as I knew that it was nearly over and that I would be with my family soon.

In that second my heart started beating faster if that were possible and in that moment I heard somebody's breath hitch before I heard my angel call out for Carlisle

I tried to hear what they were saying but I felt a strong wave of pain before my heart stopped.

A brief moment later I opened my eyes to see I was still in mine and Edward's bedroom. Happiness overwhelmed me as I saw my personal miracle sitting beside the bed. Every though I could see worry in his eyes, I could still see and feel the love Edward and I carried for each other.

That's all it took for me to leap into his arms and dry sob in relief as throughout my change, I was worried I would never see my Edward again.

Edward hugged me back for a moment before he loosened his grip and grunted in discomfort or pain I wasn't sure. "Careful love you're a new born which means you will be stronger than me for a little while."

With that I backed away did I hurt Edward; _oh god no_ I thought as my back hit against the wall. All I could see in Edward's eyes was the need to comfort me and hurt. But all I could think was if I could hurt Edward that easily, what was the chances of hurting Masen and Renesmee? My family must have been thinking the same as I saw them all lined up against the door apart from Rosalie who must have been taking care of my babies.

This was for the best as god knows she would make a better mother than me, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Alice was having a version until see came out of it.

"No Bella what are you thinking? this family needs you, don't you dare move" Alice warned as I saw her inch closer to me as she was the only one who knew what I was about to do apart from Edward who looked desperate as he slowly made his way towards me.

"I'm sorry" was all I said before I bolted for the window, I did this as I needed to keep my family safe and the only way they could be safe was for me to leave.

When I jumped out the window I heard a broken no from my Edward and two tiny cries filled the air which was all most enough to make me turn back but my families safety was the was only concern.

As I pushed my feet to go faster I heard someone following me and I didn't need to be a vampire to know who it was. I wanted to stop an explain to my Edward that I was too dangerous to be around but I knew that if I slowed down that Edward would be able to persuade me to stay so I did the only thing I could. That was to push myself faster!

I had been running for what seemed years but I knew it had only been a couple of hours , I could no longer feel Edward behind me which broke my heart as part of me hoped he would not stop fighting for me to return home.

My body felt limp but I still carried on running, only moments later I felt dry sobs course through my body before I bumped into something very hard which knocked me to the floor.

A growl escaped my throat as I looked up I was meant by a pair of blood red eyes which caused fear to run through my body as I was staring at none other than the person that haunted my dreams while I was human. Seeing the fear in my eyes bought a smirk to her lips before she laughed evilly and kicked me hard in the stomach.

I let out a cry in pain before my thoughts flashed to my family and in that moment, I was determined to kill Victoria as she would no longer be able to cause my family pain and worry. I would kill her ever if it meant that I was to die trying, as long as I succeed, I would die a happy vampire as my goal would be complete and my family would be safe.

**N/A: Cliff hanger I bet you never saw that one coming. Has Edward really stopped following Bella? Will they ever be a family again? Or will Victoria destroy Bella before she gets a chance to make it right with the family? Well keep reading to find out and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Love gemma xoxox **


	32. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer also there maybe some conversations that happen in twilight included and they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer also.**

**Wow sorry it took so long to update this story I just found it really hard to update but here's the last chapter so I hope you like it.**

**I would like to say a big thank you too everyone you added me to their favourites, alerts and who reviewed chapter 31. So thank you bellaandedward comstwin, fdaleny214, team jacob 4 ever126, Kandi Kindle, teddywashere, TimeTraveler15, AliceCullen0629, Lauren xoxox, Angeldolphin01, Bella and Jacob fan 423, TeamRobsten, hayleyxx01, X Kate Salvatore Hale x, ****Jenny Lautner Leto, Jenny Leto Lautner and Alice. **

As I starred into Victoria blood red eyes, I felt something inside me snap and that's when I realised this creature had haunted peoples dreams long enough.

This had to end now I thought as me and Victoria circled each other. I could feel the snarls erupting from my throat as we danced. I knew this could end one of three ways, one both me and Victoria die which would be acceptable as my family would be out of harms way, two I could win and live through the rest of my existence in pain or three Victoria win and my family remain in danger, which was not an option.

So without a second thought I leaped forward with force which sent Victoria flying into the nearest tree, which shattered under her strength as they both fell backwards.

Victoria did not appropriate to be pushed around, as the next thing I knew I was being pinned against a huge bolder while Victoria growled fiercely in my face.

"You're just a new born Bella and once I've got rid of you, I'm going to kill the family you hold dear" Victoria spat with as much venom as possible in her voice.

"I promise you Victoria, you will have lay a hand on my family" I roared as I tried to push Victoria off my body but Victoria hold was to strong which caused her eyes to sparkle with possibilities.

"Good bye Isabella say hello to Charlie for me" Victoria responded as she reached and seized my right arms before she ripped it clear away from my body.

The pain was intense and I could feel the venom start to pool in my eyes with the tears I could no longer cry. A scream escaped my throat as Victoria smirked knowingly down at me as if she was trying to remind me this was the end and there was nothing I could do about it.

I could see the venom pouring out of where my right arm used to be and my strength was slowing starting to weaken and my body felt colder if that was possible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria pull something out of her pocket and that's when my life with Edward flashed by. When I meant my Edward was when my life truly began.

My memories started from where I first saw Edward from across the cafeteria and worked there way through other events that built up my life.

"Who are they? I questioned Jessica but at the time I still learning everyone's names so I only knew her as the girl from my Spanish class.

She looked towards were I was staring and only a spilt second later he looked straight at Jessica. I remember thinking that he looked thinner than the others, more boyish even and maybe even the youngest perhaps.

Suddenly his attention turned from Jessica towards me, his dark eyes flicking to mine but only a second later his eyes shifted away from mine and I blushed bright red with embarrassment.

Jessica then giggled before answering "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

I remember asking her who the on with the reddish brown hair was and she replied "That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" she sniffed with a clear case of sour grapes.

That was the first time I learnt is my Edward's name but little did I know at the time my path was linked very closely with his.

The next time we meant was in Biology where we would be partnered together a as it was the only spare seat left in the class room.

At the time I didn't know about vampires so where Edward went rigid in his seat I automatically thought I did something wrong, I remember the expression on his face was very strange as he looked hostile maybe even furious.

Throughout class he would lean as far away from me as possible, as I carried on sneaking peeks t him throughout the lesson he remained in his stiff position. His hands continued to stay fisted during the lesson.

Remembering how fluidly he rose from his seat as soon as the bell rang memories of how he was the first one out the door and how he stayed away from school after that until the faithful day he returned.

When he returned he was so different, it was almost as if he was a different person. I remember that he apologised to me for the way he acted and Edward was a prefect gentleman.

My memories were flashing by as I remember Edward saving me from Tyler Van, Edward staying away from me as I started to ask for the truth, Biology were I almost fainted due to the fact they were blood typing. I remembered Edward's panicked voice and the way he just kept me away from his body while he carried me in his arms for the first time.

They started to speed by quickly now as I was bought into more of my memories with Edward. I recalled our first hug, our first kiss and the promise of forever that me made to each other.

All these past events were flicking through my mind at vampire speed, so I don't know how long it had been but I felt safe in my thoughts.

The other events flew through my mind, starting with Port Angeles where Edward saved me from those men that tried to take average of me, finding out Edward and his family were vampires. The baseball game where we first meant Victoria, James and Laurent.

James hunting me for the sport and I remember being in the ballet studio where James recorded me as he tortured me badly. The recollection of James biting me caused me to wince and the fire that coursed through my body before Edward sucked the venom out of my system which in turn saved me all over again.

I was abruptly bought out of my thoughts as I felt a pair of cold hands around my neck, I took a shallow breath praying that something would come and save me but already knew it was to late and that I had failed my family .

My body felt weaker already due to the lose of venom , so there was no way I could fight back so I just kept my eyes closed and thought about my happy memories with Edward. I recalled out prom, school with Edward, all the magic moments in between and our meadow.

As my body grew rigid, I felt Victoria breath on my neck before I heard my angel growl and Victoria was ripped clear off me.

Forcing my eyes to open I saw my Edward standing protectively in front of me as his growls continued to raise from his chest. That bought back memories of my 18th Birthday as I remembered Edward holding the same stance as he protected me from Jasper. Jasper had lost control when I got a paper cut and then Edward left me and our children, of course he didn't know I was pregnant with our Renesmee and Masen and he left to protect me from his world so his intentions were pure.

We never stopped loving each other and we would under no circumstances stop loving each other now, that thought made my non beating heart feel like it was going to burst through my chest and I prayed I could stay strong enough to say good bye.

I finally pulled out of my thoughts to acknowledge that Edward was now fighting Victoria. Lucky my Edward was having none of it and he finished the dance as quickly as it started by ripping her head off of her body before it set a fire and threw her body parts into the flames.

Once he was sure we were safe, he pulled me into his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Bella my love please hold on, I can't lose you please love" Edward sobbed in a panicked to tone.

"I love you Edward, I'm sorry" I whispered as I felt my strength draining quickly.

"No you won't leave me Isabella" Edward replied sternly before I felt pressure at my neck and I unexpectedly started to feel stronger. That's when I realised what was happening; my Edward was so smart sometimes. Let me explain the reason I was feeling stronger was because Edward was pushing me venom into my body as it slowly started reattaching my right arm.

About three minutes later Edward breathlessly pulled his mouth away from my neck as he tightened his hold on my body.

"Thank you Edward" I stated as I snuggled closer into his arms if that were possible.

We laid there in each others arms until I was completely healed. Then Edward bought me closer to his muscular body and took off running.

Only a few minutes later, I noticed that Edward was taking me further into the woods until suddenly we stopped.

I observed that we were in the middle of no where but as I smelt animal blood feel the air I realised his intentions were to make sure I hunted before he bought me home which scared me deeply.

So I voiced my thoughts "Edward I hurt you I can't go back home and risk our family's safety."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me I nearly lost you today and I won't go through that again. You are a new born and you can learn to control your strength. So don' you dare try and run again my Bella as I will follow you to the ends of the earth. When I saw Victoria on top of you I saw red and could only think about you and your safety, I can't lose you or I will lose my key reason for existence.

Bella our babies need their mother as much as I need you so don't you dare leave us ever again my angel as we won't be able to take it," Edward replied in a soft yet stern tone as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Edward, just promise me that you will help me and keep our babies safe and I will stay" I asked quietly.

"Bella my love I promise with all that I am to teach you and keep our babies safe and do you know what else I promise. I promise to love you forever and I plan on making you my wife as soon as I possibly can my love" Edward stated clearly in a loving tone and that when I knew no matter what happened my love for Edward would never die and that I was going home to our family were we could live happily ever after or so I hoped.

Important N/A: Thank you again to everyone that read this story there will be a sequel as I had a few requests so look out for it. I will be writing about were Bella first meet's her babies, her getting married to Edward and there will be more drama so please stay tuned love gemma xoxox


	33. Contest Notice: 36hours until removed

**Hello my dear readers **

I am writing to inform you that I have a **contest** running called **(Trying For A Baby Contest).**

Of course this is a **Twilight contest only**, I hope some of you decide to enter as I know there are lots of talented people here on fanfiction.

Good luck if you decide to enter and if you're a reader of pregnancy stories it might be an idea to add us to your alerts.

All the information that you could need is on our contest page and this is the link- .net/~tryingforababycontest

If thie link doesn't come out right above it can be found in my favorites love gem.

**Useful dates: **

**Open for Submission: ****April 1, 2011 - May 22, 2011**

**Voting will be open: ****May23, 2011 – May 28 , 2011**

**The winner will be announced when the poll closes and judges make a decision, please allow 24 hours for the announcement**


End file.
